


Bang Bang

by hippos



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles has a cat, Charles is sweet as always, Erik is getting a lot of action, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Plane sex, Rough Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shower Sex, except when it comes to his neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night after Charles moves into his fantastic new apartment, he discovers that the walls are too thin, and he is gaining an intimate knowledge of his new neighbor's nocturnal adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Bang Bang 砰砰撞出爱火花](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549878) by [Nightingale_in_Nirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl) for the beautiful cover art she [made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2961767) <3

I woke up to a loud banging.

_Bang_

_Bang_

The picture on the wall fell on my face with a loud thud. It was like dropping the phone on my face while laying but much worse. The banging continued and what was that, did I hear... moaning? Yes, that's right. Someone was having the time of their life by the sound of it on the other side of the wall and here I was...  
  
 _OH_

_thump_

_GOD_

_thump_

_DON'T STOP_

Unbelievable! My first night in my new apartment and I had to put up with this. I'd moved earlier that day, I was so excited. The apartment was amazing, it's spacious, for a person like me, I spent the day making it cozier, starting with my books of course, arranging them on my new bookshelf, and while I was doing it, I thought "This is it. You're finally moving on with your life, and this is your fresh start. A new home. It might actually work. Don't fuck it up, Charles."  
Until now. Someone was fucking it up for me. Literally.

I just lay there looking at the ceiling.

_Oh Erik!_

_Please!_

_That's so good!_

So the wall banger had a name - Erik. I buried my face in the pillow and cursed the fucker.  
Then I heard, for the love of all that's holy, spanking.

_OH, yes ERIK, I've been a bad girl!_

_Yes!_  
  
 _YES!_  
  
Oh dear. Tomorrow's my first day at university, how was I supposed to give a lecture after all night of fucking. And I wasn't even the one getting laid.  
I went to the kitchen to grab some water, and hopefully when I go back, there won't be a second round.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Charles." I muttered, before I drifted off on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so be gentle.  
> It's an AU of the Wallbanger, and I've written it in Charles' POV.  
> Forgive my mistakes, English is not my first language, and tell me if I should keep trying :))


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came. My back hurt and I was a little confused to wake up on the couch.

Then it all came back to me - the moaning, the spanking, the walls shaking, the fucker next door. I pushed the thought of him and spanking from my mind, and got up to make myself tea.

"Good morning, Darcy. I hope at least you slept well." Darcy is my cat, who was having an intense stare-off with a pigeon on the window right now. He is the only good thing left from my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, of course there's an ex-bastard who fucked up my life so that I'm here. My dark thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices in the hallway.

What a surprise - it's my noisy neighbors. I hurried to the door, almost tripping on one of the boxes, and looked through the peephole.

I saw a girl with black hair, a tattoo on her shoulders, and what was she wearing? Was she a hooker?

"Last night was amazing," I heard her saying.

Definitely not his wife then. Did that mean I'd be able to sleep tonight? God, wall banger, give Spanx money so she could buy some clothes.

"Call me, so we could do that again."

I still couldn't get a glimpse of him, I was starting to get frustrated. What? I was just curious how he looks so I could avoid him when I see him. Yes, that's it. That'll teach him.

They were saying their goodbyes. The tattoo on her shoulders looked like wings. Fly away Spanx, fly away and never come back.

She was gone. The door closed, and I went back to my tea.

I received a text from my sister:

_where the hell are you?!_

"Oh, shit."

 

***

 

First day at university and I was late.

My sister Raven and her friend Hank, who works there, got me the job. I'm 23 and I just got my Ph.D in Genetics. Yes, I'm that smart. But apparently not smart enough to know when one is a lying cheating bastard who...

"Where the hell have you been? Hank called me and said he that you're thirty minutes late ," she shouted at me over the phone. Oh boy, how do I explain to my sister that I was spying on my hot neighbor like a pervert. Did I say _hot_? I just assumed...

"Well?"

"Raven, I'm really late. Let's have lunch later, and we'll talk. That's if I'm not fired. In that case I won't be in a mood for talking. Bye."

I hung up and left in a hurry.

 

***

 

Like it wasn't hard enough to win this position. Nobody at the university wanted to hire someone that young. Well thank God I proved them wrong today.

I apologized for being late and of course most of the students had left, but there were few who stayed and finally I got on with my work.

The rest of the day went normal. I met with my sister for lunch. She was in her usual state of worry about me. I lived with her for 3 months, after my break-up, but we both decided that it's time for me to move on with my life.

 

***

 

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with Darcy in my lap.

"It's just the two of us now, buddy. It's good, right?"

Well I'm half way there, to being like one of those old ladies with as many cats as their house can fit. I'd got a cat, I was bitter about everything, or about love at least. Thank God my thoughts were interrupted again. I heard footsteps outside and two voices.

_Fuck, Spanx must be back._

I pressed my eye against the peephole once more, trying to get a look at my neighbor. I missed him again, only seeing his back as he entered his apartment and behind him a young man with dark hair. _Well, he must have a type._

_Interesting, a girl and a boy in as many days as possible. Manwhore._

I was afraid to go to bed, but I did it anyway. I'm not gonna be late tomorrow again because of this asshole.

And then it began again.

_thump_

"Mmm Erik" - giggle - "Right" - giggle - "There"

_thump_

What was this guy doing to him?

"Oh, God that’s…that’s —” hahahaha “— so good Erik!”

This was torture, I should go there and confront him, yell at him a little maybe. Yes, I could do that. No, I couldn't do that, and everyone knows it. I know it. I'm just not that type of person. I'm the sweet boy next door that's gonna listen to this all night and won't complain. I like making people happy, making them like me. I can't yell at people.

Oh God, I'm gonna be the worst teacher ever, and my students will drive me crazy.

I got up and moved my bed a few inches. Did Not Help. LaughyPants and Wall banger continued doing what they're doing and me - I just spent another night on the couch...

 

***

 

Two nights later and nothing has changed.

Tonight I heard... hissing?

I looked at Darcy whose tail was at full puff. He arched his back and paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, don't be scared, it's just our loud neighbor."

That’s when I heard it.

“Meow.”

I looked at Darcy who's got this expression on his face that said "That wasn't me."

"Oh God. Me-yow!”

The girl next door was meowing! Is this real life?

“Oooh yes, just like that, Erik…Mmmm…meow, meow, meow!”

She had an accent that I couldn't quite place. Eastern European for sure. Polish? Russian?

My cat was going crazy too. Are you in love with Purina, Darcy?

Her meows turned into screaming.

"Da. Da. Da. DA!"

Ah. She was Russian. For the love of St. Petersburg. One last thump, one last groan—and one last meow. Then all was blessedly silent.

Except for Darcy. He continued to pine for his lost love until four a.m.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally meets his noisy neighbor.

I went to sleep to the sound of meowing, and woke up to the same. Thank God, it's the cat this time. I opened my eyes and saw Darcy curled around my legs.

"Oh, now you want some love from me, huh? After abandoning me for Purina last night? What a jerk you are, Darcy,” I patted his head gently.

"I know, I know. I love you too."

After I showered I headed to the kitchen, but then I heard some movement from the hallway.  
I ran to the door, and this time I really did trip over the box with my CDs. I flew towards the door and banged my head with a loud sound. It didn't hurt as much as it sounded, but when I got up and looked through the peephole, I saw a blond woman looking straight to my door.

"Shit." I moved away like, she could see me. I've become Harriet the fucking spy.

“Mmm, Erik, last night was…mmmm,” I heard her purr, and I peeked again.

She's tall goddamit, I still couldn't see him.

And she's also blonde.

So he didn't have a type. He just fucked everything that moves.

“Do svidaniya,” Purina whispered and leaned to kiss him.

 

***

 

"It's Monday morning, Charles, and you're yawning," Hank looked at me confused.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

I spent the day with Hank, we had lunch, talked about his science project, and then he asked the inevitable question "how is the new apartment". I took my time answering it.

"It's good," I shrugged.

"Good? You were so excited the first time you saw it."

"Yes, I still am. I love it. It's just..."

"What?"

"I've been hearing... late-night noises," I paused. I felt embarrassed talking about the sex life of my neighbor. I shouldn't be the one feeling this way. He should be ashamed of himself! Does he even know someone moved in next door? Probably not. I doubt he sees past the end of his penis.

Hank looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you talking about ghosts, Charles?"

"What?! No."

"Wait, late-night noises. Oh, did you hear some sexy times?", for a scientist he was pretty slow.

"Yes, a lot of it," I muttered.

"What are you, boys talking about?" I heard Raven's voice from behind me.

I was blushing furiously.

"Oh my God!! Charles! You like someone, I can tell by your face. Why didn't you tell me? Who is he?"

"No, Raven, I hate him."

"So you really did meet somebody. Hate, love, it's a thin line anyway. Spill."

"Charles was actually telling me about his neighbor..." Hank said, trying to save me.

"Oh, your neighbor, that's exciting. Is he hot? Did you ask for his milk yet? Did you- "

"No. I mean I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know if he's hot. I haven't met him yet, but I'm familiar with his work."

 

***

 

Raven and our friend Moira came over to have a "girls night" and I'm glad because I need some alcohol. The last few days were hard. I was getting tipsy already, so I spilled them everything.

"Shut up!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"I will not. He makes my bed move every night. I though I could handle Spanx, but when LaughyPants came on the horizon..."

"Wait, Spanx? LaughyPants?" they were both laughing their asses off by the time I finished my whole story.

“And last night I was treated to a freak of nature I've named Purina,” we were all drunk and I don't even care anymore, so I shared every little detail.

"I don't get it."

"She is the Russian, who he made meow last night."

"Wow."

"Apparently his name is Erik, they kept screaming it over and over again. Stop laughing, it's not funny. You don't know what I've been through. Even my cat tried to mate with Purina last night. Bloody Wall banger."

"Ha, Wall banger. I like it."

I heard footsteps outside, so I shushed them. The show was about to start.

"I don't hear anything," said Moira in a whisper.

"Wait for it," I raised my finger.

_thump_

_thump_

Aaand here we go.

"Oh my God, what is that?"

"This, ladies, is the sexual torture I've been listening to for the last few nights."

"I actually admire him, if he can make a woman meow, makes me wonder what else he can do." Moira said grinning.

"And that's some kind of stamina." Raven chimed in. They were discussing him like they didn't hear a word of what I said earlier.

"You're both drunk, out of my apartment now."

"Ohh don't be selfish Charlie boy, we wanna enjoy it too, you just wanna jack off on the sounds of your hot neighbor's fucking."

My wall began to shake, and we heard Spanx begging to be spanked. I rolled my eyes and they began to pick up their coats.

"Well, that was really nice, we should get going, it's late. Tell us tomorrow how the night ended." Raven said grinning, and they left in a hurry.

 

I returned to my bedroom, and just so you know, what I did next, I would've never done it if I was sober.

"Oh, God yes!" I moaned.

"That's it, slap me, yes!" Spanx was doing her thing, and I so was I.

I got closer to the wall, and moaned even louder.

“Ohh ahh! Right there. God, yes, right there!

Fuck me!

OH!

You're so big...E-Elliot?" I don't even know where that name came from. I was totaly not gonna say Erik.

I pressed my ear to the wall and for the first time I heard _him_ moaning.

 

***

 

The next day, I left early, because I didn't want to be tempted to watch the whole thing again through my peephole. At least one _hole_ here was getting some action.

I was walking down the stairs when someone behind me said,

"Hey you," I froze. _Oh no._

Flashbacks of last night came to me, and I was afraid to turn around and face him. My heart was beating so fast, was it because I was embarrassed or because I was excited to meet him.

I turned around and saw a short young man with ginger hair... Wait, that's Wall banger? Mr. Wondercock? Why did I sound so disappointed?

"I'm Sean. I live in the apartment bellow yours. I thought I should say hi to the new neighbor," he said with a welcoming smile and I just sat there staring at him.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Charles. It's very nice to meet you."

 

***

 

The next two night were silent, peaceful even. Maybe he's on a vacation. Why am I thinking about him, when I could enjoy the silence while it lasts?

I was already in my blue striped pajama, and since there's no sex going on there, maybe it's time for me to get some.

I started stroking myself. I got the lube from my nightstand and closed my eyes.

Images of Chris Hemsworth flew through my head, he always helped. Him holding me down and having his way with me.

Mmm. I moaned and groaned while I slipped a finger inside me.

Behind tightly closed eyes, I saw him lean toward me, his mouth getting closer and closer. And then,

_Thump_

"Oh yes!"

Oh no.

"Oh yes!"

Oh no!

"Yes - giggle - Erik."

No, no, no.

The giggler was back.

I felt Chris Hemsworth leaving me. I was hard, wet, and frustrated, and now Hemsworth thought someone was laughing at him. He began to back away…

I stomped to my front door, my heels pounding into the hardwood floor. I was still in my pajama, but I didn't care. I was beyond angry. I was _livid_.

I went to his door, took a deep breath and started banging with all I have in me.

“Open this door, you asshole!" I yelled.

[The door swung open](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/103660699247/neighbors-au-the-first-night-after-charles-moves), and I stared. Angry blue eyes were staring back at me.

There he was.

Erik.

With lips that looked made for poetry and murmuring sweet French nothings in cologne commercials. _Je te veux, mon chéri._ But now there was a whole face to go with them, and that face—oh my God. You know when a swimmer gets out of a pool, and they’re radiant and flushed, mouth open a little, eyelashes dewy and sparkling, squinting like they've just come back from another world? He had that look, permanently. Like he wasn't really from here. He was some beautiful thing coming up from a beautiful place, squinting amiably at our brightness and filth.

Then I did the biggest mistake of my life.

I gazed down his long, lean body.

He. Was. Stunning.

He’d said something to me and I was just gaping like an idiot.

My gaze dropped even lower.

Beneath the sheet—which was already lower on his hips -

He

Was

Still

Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think? :)  
> I think I need a beta, if someone is willing to help?  
> Part of Erik's description is a work of L.Raeder.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there for what felt like years. It would have been a little better if I actually said something. But no. It seemed I had forgotten all English words. I wish I could run, but my feet betrayed me too. He was grinning now, which made it even worse, I've never seen a smile so big in my life...

I opened my mouth to finally say something, but as it turned out, this wasn't a good idea either.

"I, uh, you... were really loud. I just need to sleep. Can you, uh -" not fuck people into my wall? How did I think this sentence was going to end?

"Oh is that so? I didn't realized, these walls are pretty thick." _Yeah, right._

"No, I hear everything. EVERYTHING," Oh dear, I was back to yelling. I don't know what came over me.

"Every spank. Every meow. Every giggle and so on. You.. you bloody-"

"Hey, hey, calm down."

" _NO!_ "

"What I do in my home is my business, Pajama boy!" he tried to sound serious, but his mouth crooked in a little smile. The bastard looked so pleased with himself.

"You... I... Ughhh!" I started walking to my apartment fast and even angrier than before, when I heard him speaking.

"Yes, you and I, but some other time, _baby_. Now I'm a little busy."

I turned around with an open mouth, and expression that says "how dare you", but he had already closed the door.

This wasn't over.

 

*** 

 

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_Thump_

_"Oh God yes!"_

_Thump_

_"So good!"_

_He drove into me, with incredible force, deeper and deeper and deeper. I've never felt anything so good in my life. My hands found his hair, and I grasped it with the force of his thrusts._

_He took my hands and brought them above my head to the headboard._

_"Hold on tight, baby," he whispered in my ear panting. He threw my legs over his shoulder and then he continued to fuck me like there's no tomorrow._

_I closed my eyes and screamed again and again._

_"[ERIK!"](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/103898612302/sweet) his name like a prayer on my lips..._

 

When I opened my eyes, the sun was making its way into my room, I was gripping the sheets so hard that my hand began to feel limp. I was covered in sweat, and Darcy was nowhere in sight. He usually stays in bed until I leave for work. Then I heard meowing from beneath my bed.

"Darcy?" I called him, still panting.

"Come out, boy, don't be scared. Papa's done screaming." I said in a sweet voice and he came to me.

"I'm in trouble, darling. Big Trouble."

 

***

 

I was already on my way to university, and I was still thinking about that dream. It was... intense. It's not fair that the most frustrating person, happened to be also the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. No, I can't think that way now. I just wish the walls were thicker. Like his head. _Asshole_. Handsome asshole.  
Stop it. Stop thinking about him. Okay, think of something else.

Dogs. Dogs are adorable. Yes, that works. Doggy style -

_NO!_

Ice cream cones…licking his cone and two scoops.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I just got out of a 5 year relationship and I was already thinking about another man. Had I really moved on so quickly? No. Wall banger just brainwashed me with all this sex, and now it's all I think about too.

This was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

Later I met with Raven, who was trying to persuade me to go out tonight with her, Moira and some hot guys they'd met the other night. She'd given me a call right then to go out with them, but at the time Wall banger had taken a day off and I had really been enjoying the silence, so I'd decided to stay home.

"You're somewhere else. Again," she said with a smile on her face.

"You met him, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Aaand. Is he hot?"

"No, he is not hot. Hot is that waiter over there. Hot is a poor word for what he is, Raven. I finally get what they mean by _sex on legs_."

"Holy crap, I'm even more curious now that _you_ 've used that quote."

I told her my embarrassing he-was-still-hard story, but I spared her my steamy dream.

"You should come with us tonight. It will take your mind off that asshole."

"Maybe..."

 

***

 

I was walking home when I saw him, getting of a motorcycle with some girl. Of course he had a motorcycle to complete his "bad boy" look.

  
I waited for them to go first and then I began climbing up the stairs with a sigh, knowing what's expecting me when I get in my apartment.

 

***

 

I sat in my bed with a book, when I heard banging, but not that kind of _banging_? What?

_Bang bang bang_

I leaned to the wall to hear better. It wasn't the _sex kind_ of banging. It was...

_Bang bang bang_

He was banging at me! What a complete asshole, he was mocking me.

I banged as well.

Then he did it again.

If he was going to act childish, then so was I.

We were banging at each other for some time, even louder now, and for some reason it made me laugh.

 

***

 

Raven picked me up later that night and I told her all about his ridiculous behavior, like a little child complaining to his mother about the bully at school.

"Seriously, Charles, if you're so hot for this guy, just go and ask him to take a night off his activities and invite him on your side of the wall, bang each other for real and get over with it."

"What? I don't want-"

"Yeah, right. You've been talking about nothing else but him, since you moved in the apartment. Admit it, you have a crush on Wall banger."

"No. I-"

"Come on, say it with me "I've got a crush on Wall banger."

"It's not true-"

"Shh, it's okay, "I've got a crush on Wall banger."

I took a deep breath and said "I've got a crush on _Erik._ "

"Well, that changes things a little bit."

 

***

 

It was so loud in this club that I could barely hear my thoughts. I guess I was getting old. Raven wouldn't shut up about this guy Azazel, who I was expecting to meet any moment. Moira came with a couple of shots, they're trying to get me drunk, and I wasn't complaining.

"Let's find you a man for tonight, Charles," here it goes again.

"You know I don't do one-night stands, Moira."

"Oh, look. Azazel and Logan are coming. And they brought someone else."

"I knew you were gonna try to set me up with someone, Raven. I shouldn't have come."

"I didn't know they were bringing someone. And stop whining. Until yesterday I was trying to get you to forget Sebastian, now you need to forget Wall banger. You should be grateful you have me as a sister."

"Oh dear Lord."

"Not you too, Moira."

"No, I'm talking about that guy," she was pointing in the direction I assumed their friends were.

"If your Wall banger is handsome, you should see this one."

I turned around to see who was coming our way and saw blue. Blue shirt, blue eyes. Even in the dark I could always recognise those beautifully blue eyes.

Then I saw _red._

"Fucking Wall banger," I hissed.

"Fucking Pajama boy," he concluded and then he smirked.

"That's Wall banger?" Raven said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, that's Pajama boy?" the guy next to Erik laughed as he said that. I was burning red. Unbelievable. He told his friends about me. They were laughing at me, it's so embarrass-

"Well, Erik said you were a little hottie but I didn't expect you to be this cute too," did I hear right what that guy just said?

Erik, _Director of the International House Of Orgasms_ , had said that I was hot.

I looked at him, my expression a little softer now, and of course he knew what it did to me because he-

He

Was

Still

Smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to my lovely beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> The link is a little bit nsfw. Hope you liked it :))


	5. Chapter 5

All six of us stood in an awkward silence, until Azazel suggested that we should sit down, have a few drinks and get to know each other a little bit more. I wasn't ready to take all the humiliation so I grabbed my coat and scarf, and headed towards the exit. I heard Raven and Moira call my name from behind me, but of all people there, Erik was the one that stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me, _asshole_ ," I hissed.

"Fine, _cockblocker_ ," he snapped right back at me.

I walked even faster, until I was finally outside,but so was Erik.

" _Pajama boy_? Really? And a cockblocker, just because I asked you nicely for one night of silence so that I could sleep? " I whisper-yelled as I turned to face him.

"Well, due to the fact that your door-banging blocked my cock, it actually does make you a cockblocker. And I could ask you the same thing. Why are your friends calling me Wall banger?" he hissed as he stepped closer to me.

"Your sex train comes banging on my wall every night. You selfish-" I was pointing my finger at him and he grabbed it.

"Oh, I see what this is about. You just really wish you were on the other side of the wall," he whispered in a dangerous tone and chuckled still holding my finger. Fuck, why was he so tall, I was like a head shorter than him, I couldn't make demands like that. _Damn you, eight feet tall Wall banger._

I struggled back and forth to take my hand back, but this only made him pull me closer by the waist. I put my other hand on his chest to push him away, but it didn't help. We were pressed against each other and when I looked him in the eyes my face was inches from his.

I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go, and he kissed me right before I could say anything.  
  
What happened felt more like chemistry than a kiss.

His lips soft on mine, his grip loosened but still kept us against each other. I didn't know at which point I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, but I did.

When I realized what'd just happened, I pulled away. His hands still on me, I looked at him with wide eyes but he seemed even more confused than me. I didn't know why since he was the one that kissed me, but I didn't pay it much thought because I had more important things to focus on. That fucker just kissed me. And I kissed him back. _God, he smelled good._ No! Back to the topic.

We stood there and stared at each other.

"You kissed me," I whispered.

"Yes."

This time I pulled him for a kiss and I didn't even know why. He released my finger and gripped me tighter with both hands now. I lifted mine to his neck, as our lips moved against each other in a sweet harmony. This kiss was filled with even more passion than the first one.

His kiss grew as eager as mine. All of this felt surreal. I had never felt anything so good and right in my life.

He was kissing me with all his being. I didn't know anyone could kiss like that.

I didn't know I could kiss like that.

Soon I was out of breath, so I had to pull away, but I didn't want to. It was the perfect kiss as some would say. There was no fairy tale music, but there was something there, and it had quickly hardened against me…

But then again this is probably what he does to everyone, to make you join his little harem. With that thought the magic was gone.

When I pulled abruptly from his grip, I did my best to put an angry look again. He seemed disappointed that I did that.

"This... this never happened, okay?" I said still a little out of breath. He stared at me with a serious expression for a while, until a little smile appeared on his face.

"Whatever you say, bite-size," he said with a smirk. That goddamn smirk again.  
  
Well at least that nickname made me feel a little sexier than Pajama boy. Stop that thought right there, Charles! Why was I so concerned if he finds me sexy?

I was about to walk away, when our company came out of the club. Raven was touching Azazel's arm and was laughing like he's the funniest man on the planet. Moira and the other guy, who I didn't have time to be introduced to, were talking but they didn't seem as touchy as my sister and her man.

They spotted us and came over.

"What are you still doing here, you two, I thought you left 20 minutes ago?" Raven exclaimed.

"We got carried away," said the asshole next to me, I could hear it in his voice how pleased he was with himself.

"Nice to see you two have kissed and made up,” my cheeks were burning.

"Well, we're going to another club, but you seem to want to be left alone so I'll see you tomorrow."

With that they left and I was left with Erik again. I glared at him, then started walking away again, trying to find a cab. I heard him following me.

"Hey, come on, I'm going home, I'll give you a ride."

I didn't stop. He reached out for my arm "Hey, hey, I've got a solution to our problem, okay?" he said with a soothing voice, like I was a child he wanted to comfort.

"Oh, yes. Like joining you tonight to your bed would solve anything," I grimaced. _The nerve of this guy…_

"I was going to say, since we're neighbors and all we should call a truce."

"Oh."

"But now that you mentioned it -" he said with a sexy grin.

"Fine. We can call a truce," I snapped at him.

"But we should establish some ground rules. I couldn't care less what you're doing behind those walls, but late at night I want to sleep, so figure something out," he nodded his head in agreement, gesturing for me to walk with him.

"I appreciated the quiet this week. Did something happen?" I decided to break the silence as we walked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were injured in the line of duty, like your dick broke off or something,” I joked.

"That’s all you think I am, isn't it?”

“A dick? Yes, in fact.”

"Come on," he snapped. I obviously irritated him when I told him what I thought about him.

We stopped in front of his motorcycle.

"There's no way I'm getting on that thing."

"Oh, don't be scared, bite-size. I'll go slow."

"I've never seen anyone ride a motorcycle slow," I said, but I sat behind him anyways.

"Don't worry, just put your hands here," he guided them to his waist.

"And hold on tight," that sentence send me back to my dream from last night. I shouldn't think about it while I'm pressed so close behind him.

 

***

 

We arrived in front of our building, and I had to say, it wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed the ride home.

"Oh, you liked it. I knew you had a wild side, Pajama boy."

I shot him a dangerous look.

We headed in and walked the stairs to the second floor in silence, but somehow it wasn't all that awkward.

"See, we can be neighborly, neighbor?" he said jokingly. Neighborly. Ha. That kiss was all kinds of neighborly. I was trying as hard as I could not to think about it, but it just kept bubbling up.

"Yeah, we can do that, the truce I mean," I said with a hopeful expression.

"Soo, tonight was... interesting?" he said when we reached my door.

"Yes, I imagine you would have preferred to end the night with someone else, but you got stuck with me, so-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, _thin walls_ and all," he stressed the words thin walls, for some reason.

"The truce is on unless you make me mad again," he turned toward his door and I heard him chuckling.

"Yes, of course. And speaking of thin walls, bite-size-" he said as he opened his door, and looked back at me.

"Yes?" I asked too dreamingly, as I leaned to my door frame.

"Sweet dreams," smirking he winked at me and went inside.

Huh. Sweet dreams and thin walls. _Sweet dreams and thin walls…_

Oh fuck. He'd heard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> Hope you enjoyed it :))


	6. Chapter 6

Mmm, kissing Erik.

I went to sleep with that thought, and woke up thinking about it. Another thing that couldn't give me rest – he had heard I was dreaming about him. I didn't think this whole story with him could get even more embarrassing.

After that kiss last night, it was very possible for me to have a dream about Erik again, but just to make sure he couldn't hear me screaming his name in passion again, I slept with the TV on.

Darcy was his usual loving self in the morning, and I knew I had to get up if I wanted to avoid his tail, butt or saliva in my mouth.

It was a new day, now with the truce going on, everything might be better. I could handle this like a grown person.

I made myself tea, then started getting dressed. I decided to confront Erik, I couldn't let him have the last word. I was going to say something about his little joke last night. _Sweet dreams_. I still didn't know what I was going to say, but I was determined to do this.

After I looked myself in the mirror a couple of times, I took a deep breath and headed to his door.

He answered my knocks immediately. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt that fitted him perfectly, showing his muscular body. I was staring again. _Great._

"Don't look at me like that," I said quickly a little annoyed.

"How am I looking at you?" he asked with his usual sexy smirk.

"Like you've been expecting me."

"I was expecting you," he said seductively, checking me out from head to toes.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night-" I began.

"What about it? The part where you made quick assumptions about me and kept calling me a dick and an asshole, or the part where you told your friends about my sex life, or the part when we-" I cut him off right here, knowing what he was about to say .

"No! The crack you made about the... sweet dreams."

"Well, you know thin walls work both ways. And if someone were to, say, have a very interesting dream some night, well, let’s just say it would be quite entertaining,” he whispered. My knees went a little wobbly. _Damn him and his voodoo…_

Why couldn't my neighbor be some old man? I wouldn't have to have this conversation now.

"Okay, listen, I don't know what you think you heard the other night, but sometimes people dream of what they had experienced during the day, and I met you that day, so-" I was rambling.

"Sure, sure. As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I was on my way out for a run. If you want you can join me, and tell me all about that dream. I’d love to hear it in detail."

"Oh. No, I only run if someone is chasing me, so I'll leave you to it," I started walking slowly towards my apartment.

"Maybe we could do something else later," he winked.

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I'm not harem material," with that I closed the door, maybe a bit too forcefully.

 

***

 

Raven insisted we meet so she could tell me the scoop about her and Azazel. She really liked him, I felt like an awful brother because I didn't even try to get to know him, I just ran away.

"...and he kissed me at the end of the night," she finished her story. There was some high-pitched screaming and awwing coming from Moira.

Kiss.

I touched my lips with my fingers, and smiled to myself, replaying that kiss over and over again in my head.

"Charles? Charles?" they were calling me.

"Oh, I'm happy for you, Raven."

"Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see you're more than fine. You're all smiley and dreamy. What happened last night with you and you-know-who?" they asked, eager to know. He probably already told his friends and since Raven and Azazel were getting rather close now, there's no point in hiding what happened. They were going to find out soon anyway.

"He's not Voldemort, you know, you can say his name. But I think he's a vampire. That kind who bites you and you become as sexual starving as him."

"OH my God! What did you do?" there were even more high-pitched sounds now.

"We kissed," I was flushing terribly.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD!"

"Alright, stop doing that."

"But... HOW?"

"Don't ask me that, I don't know why, or how or anything for that matter, it just happened. It was amazing... but he probably does that to everyone. Luckily I was smart enough not to sleep with him," I sounded too sad for my own good.

"Oh, Charles."

"Anyway, we called a truce. I hope everything will be better now."

 

***

 

I was climbing the stairs, when I heard voices on my floor. It was Purina.

Something clenched in my stomach. I felt... I don't know what I felt. The sound of the door closing made me jump. I hurried upstairs. [Darcy](https://33.media.tumblr.com/fe88c01c6d99e03d2c2b1ce96c506f0d/tumblr_ng25thCnfL1rjjxbmo1_500.gif) was waiting for me, or more likely for Purina. He must have heard her. He was brushing against my legs and suddenly he escaped through the door, going right toward my neighbor's.

"Darcy, no!" I whispered. I didn't want to go there, so I called him again.

"Come back here!" _Oh, no._

He was scratching on the door now, begging to be let in by his lost love.

"Fuck," I went to him, bent over to take him in my arms, and that's when Erik opened the door. Thank God, he still had his clothes on.

I was crouching right in front of him with Darcy in my arms. He just laughed.

"The number of jokes I could have said about your pussy if you were a woman. All wasted."

"You're quite a comedian," I tried to say calmly while standing up.

"Have a good evening, neighbor."

"The truce is still on?"

"Of course, bite-size. How about I play you some music tonight?"

 

***

 

Last night at this time, I was having the best kiss of my life. The one that made me dizzy and forget about the whole world for a moment. How did he do that? Was it just because he is a good kisser or something else?

There was no banging tonight, maybe they were having sex somewhere else. The kitchen perhaps or... No, I didn't want to think about him having sex with someone.

Erik really played me music that night.

Prince. “Pussy Control.”

I smiled in spite of myself, delighted at his wicked sense of humor.

“Pussy Control,” I thought of it again and snorted.

Well played, Erik. Well played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> Hope it made you smile :))


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I tried to stay away from the peephole, but I just couldn't. I looked. No one was coming out of his apartment. That's strange, he usually got rid of them at this time. Yeah, I'd become a stalker. I waited, until he came out. Alone. He was muttering something under his breath while he was making his way to my door. Wait? He was coming here! What? Why? And why was I still watching him? He hesitated for a while but then knocked.

_knock knock_

Oh no. I was in my pajamas again, my hair was all ruffled up, I’d just gotten out of bed. I couldn't let him see me like that. I ran to my room to put some clothes, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, looked in the mirror as many times as possible, when had I become so vain? I hurried to answer the door but he was already gone. Why did he come here in the first place? Why wasn't he sending Purina away? My curiosity was killing me so I decided to go there and ask him. Darcy was staring me.

"Yeah, I know buddy. Curiosity killed the cat they say. God help me."

I knocked and he answered immediately.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but someone was knocking on my door a few minutes ago, and I was taking a shower, so I couldn't answer. Did you see or hear someone by any chance?" I said, trying to sound casual. _Nailed it!_

Nope. The smile he was giving me told me that he saw right through my lie.

"No, it was me."

"Oh, did you need anything?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. You, actually. I came over to invite you over for a coffee, get to know each other a little bit, for the sake of our truce, of course. Do you want to come in?"

"Can I trust you?"

"No," he smiled seductively.

"I don't drink coffee, I prefer tea. Although on second thought maybe I shouldn't drink anything you give me. There must be something you put in all those people's drink to make them sleep with you, because it can't be for your awful pick up lines," I warned him as I stepped in. What was I doing in the apartment of this manwhore who was just trying to get into my pants too?

The apartment had a really modern and minimalist setting. There were pictures on almost every wall. Large pictures of landscapes and very artsy, very conceptual ones of women and men. It looked amazing.

"You like them?" He caught me staring.

"Yes, they're beautiful."

"I took them, I'm a photographer."

"Oh wow. They're fantastic."

"Have a seat," he said, as he was running around the kitchen like he didn't know what he was doing. It was a good view though. Imagine waking up every day to this - Erik making me tea in the morning, then kissing me goodbye as I head to work... Wait, this dream went too far. He must have said something because he was grinning at me again.

"You do that often. Is it because I'm so boring and can't keep your attention?"

"You're deliberately trying to embarrass me," I said blushing.

"Can't help it, you're so lovely when you blush," he leaned on the kitchen counter trying to make me even more red. He succeeded.

"We haven't been properly introduced. How about we start over. I'm Erik Lehnsherr," he held out his hand.

"I'm Charles Xavier, it's nice to meet you," he took my arm in a handshake. Just this simple touch send shivers to my whole body…

It's weird, we'd been neighbors for almost two weeks, driving each other crazy and now we finally introduced ourselves.

"Where is your guest?" I blurted out like it was all I think about. Well it was.

"You're really intrigued by my sex life, Charles."

"Don't flatter yourself, it's just Darcy really misses Purina, I'm asking for him," he looked at me confused.

"Oh, come on. I named her Purina because she... meows," he snorted and then burst out laughing.

"You gave her a name? And Darcy is your cat I presume?" I nodded.

"Let me guess. Austen's Mr. Darcy?"

"No," _Lie._ Of course he was Mr. fucking Darcy.

"Purina," he repeated and laughed again.

"Well, we prefer her over Spanx and the Giggler."

"You gave them all names? God, you're crazy. Alright, I'll tell you about them. Emma, or as you know her as Purina, is a model I met in Moscow. I got asked to shoot for Vogue one winter. We spent a naked weekend together. Then she came here, in London, to study economics, she looked me up and we got together.

"Spanx, I can't believe I'm using your nicknames," he paused laughing. "Angel, she's... well, a stripper. She likes certain things in bed."

"No shit."

"Janos, who must be mr. Giggler to you, I met in some club. I was pissed drunk, he walked right to me grabbed me by the neck and kissed me. Don't worry, you won't be hearing him anymore. He's got a boyfriend now."

"Oh, so there's a free position in your harem now," I cut him off sarcastically.

"Why, do you wanna apply?" Cheeky bastard.

"No, you're not my type."

"What? So funny, charming, sexy, handsome men are not your type?"

"You forgot humble too. Arrogant and insufferable men are not really my type."

"I see. So do you have a boyfriend, Charles?"

"No."

"And you don't sleep with anyone?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You started this conversation. It's only fair to discuss your sex life too."

"I'm nothing like you, that's all you need to know."

"What's wrong with being like me? What I do is much more convenient than being in a relationship. Everyone is getting exactly what they want, so it’s all good. They all know about each other, and since no one’s in love here, no one has any real expectations."

He must have seen I didn't look happy with what he just said, because he changed the subject quickly.

"So do you study something, Charles?"

"I teach actually, at university."

"Jeez, aren't you twenty or something?"

"No, I'm 23, it’s my birthday next month."

"Still quite young."

"Well I was really determined to get my Ph.D., and I knew some people who helped speed up the process, but that's kind of a long boring story. Tell me about your work."

"I don't think anything you'd say could be boring," at this point I had a permanent blush on my face.

The rest of our conversation went easy. He showed me more photographs he'd taken. He did fashion photography, worked on projects for National Geographic and even some celebrities photographs. Apparently he was really successful.  
He'd spent 2 years living in Spain and had traveled all over the world, it was amazing. _He_ 's amazing.

"I wish I had your job. I've always wanted to travel, living out of a suitcase, seeing the world… But I never got the chance."

"Really, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. A lot of places, but I'd really like to see Italy someday, for sure."

"Italy, huh?" he asked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I know it must sound so cliche, but I want to toss a coin in di Trevi," after I said that, we were having some sort of a moment? We were just smiling at each other. Were we becoming friends?

"Don't you ever get lonely, you said you only travel alone?" I asked, then realized it sounded like I invited myself with him.

"Nah, I love traveling alone. I'm a great company," we both laughed. But he's right. He really was great company.

Time flew by, we grabbed some lunch, we talked, we laughed until dark. I found out he was Jewish, or as he said "Jew-ish", the really sexy accent was from Germany, he's thirty, and I couldn’t believe I enjoyed so much spending the day with him. We were talking about some books so we went to my apartment to show him my collection.

"So you're kind of a nerd?" he said as he browsed the shelves.

"I'm also a geek."

"You like reading big thick books, bite-size?" he turned to look at me, knowing I was blushing.

"I can't believe you just said that," I said laughing a little.

He was coming closer to me and...

My phone buzzed, I excused myself and went to my bedroom to pick it up. Raven, of course.

_"Where the hell have you been all day? I've been calling you."_

"Calm down. I was with Erik."

_"You spent the whole day with him?"_

"Yes, we got to talk and it turned out he is pretty great, Raven, all banging aside.”

 _"Oh, Charles. He got you under his spell. He'll get you under him too, soon enough. We're having an intervention tomorrow!"_ I rolled my eyes and tried to get rid of her.

"I have to go, Raven. Bye."

_"No, don't you dare-"_

I wasn't going to let her ruin my day.

When I returned I found Erik sitting comfortably on the couch with Darcy next to him. Even my cat liked him. _Great._ Well he's pretty likeable... He'd taken out my whiskey and two glasses.

"Why are you drinking my whiskey, Erik?"

"Oh, don't be like that, we're neighbors, we share things. Come here, bookworm," he patted the seat next to him.

I sat a little too close to him and poured myself a drink.

I wanted to tell him that I had a really good time today, but instead I blurted out:

"Why did you kiss me that night?" he looked startled. He hadn't expected this and neither had I.

He put down his glass, then turned to me gazing straight into my eyes.

"Because I had to," he paused. "You looked at me with those big azure eyes of yours, I swear to God, I’ve seen the crown jewels and they sparkle less than your eyes do, then your lips... those sinfully red swollen lips, it would have been a crime not to kiss you," his voice low. "There, you're doing it again," his face a breath away from mine.

"I'm not doing anything. It's just my face," I said shyly, but still looking at him like I was hypnotized.

"Exactly,” the look in his eyes so cherishing, like I was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. I closed my eyes and our lips met.

Just like the first time we kissed, I felt a shock of electricity traveling through my entire body.  
He was pulling me closer and closer until I found myself in his lap, as he kept kissing me like he couldn't get enough of me. His strong hands creeping to the small of my back, and his tongue lacing with mine, it made me moan out loud. This got him even more eager, I felt him getting hard as quickly as me. Just from this. We were making out on the couch like some teenagers, but I didn’t care, all that mattered was that it felt so good.

That kiss was one of those that would made you tear your partners clothes off and have him right there and then. I'd never known desire like what I felt for Erik.

He pulled away, for what I thought was to catch his breath. Instead he said something I didn't expected.

"It's late. I should get going," he whispered still a little out of breath.

"O-okay," I didn't know what else to say.

"I had a really great time today, Charles," he said softly and it sounded genuine.

"Me too, Erik."

We were at the door, when he leaned towards me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I didn't know what had just happened, but it put a big smile on my face.

I closed the door and banged my head against it a few times.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're not going to see him anymore, Charles," Raven was taking the news that I thought Erik was nice pretty badly.  
  
"What? I live there, of course I'm going to see him."  
  
"No, I forbid it."  
  
"What the fuck, Raven? Yesterday you were telling me to bang him."

"Yes. Not fall in love with him!!!!"  
  
"I'm not in love with him," I tried to say calmly. Of course I wasn't. I mean, he was obscenely gorgeous and funny and charming and interesting, he's been to all those places that I could listen to him talk about for days, but I couldn't possibly be in love with him, right? Could I?  
  
"Oh my God, I'm already too late. Why can't you see that I'm just trying to look out for you? I don't want you to get hurt, and that's exactly what he's gonna do."

She's right. I wanted more from Erik, more than he could give me. I'd heard what he thought about relationships the other day. I definitely didn’t want to share him with the others too, just the thought of him with someone else now made me sick. So what was I going to do now?  


***

  
I spent the next few days with Erik. I'd come back home from work and we'd hang out in his apartment or mine. The banging had stopped. Everything was great.  
  
It was late night and he's in my apartment again. He said he's leaving to Ireland tomorrow for a shoot.  
  
"For how long?" I tried not to sound too disappointed or heartbroken.  
  
"Oh, are you going to miss me, bite-size?" my face went from pink to tomato red.

"Just a few days, and your awful neighbor will be back, don't worry."  
  
I remembered Raven's words again, but we're not doing anything, we're just hanging out. It's all for the sake of the truce, or that's what I'd been telling myself. It's a shame not to see each other, we're having such good time. We're friends. Friends who kissed, apparently, because that's what he just did.  
  
I pulled away and asked him with a tone of sadness in my voice. _Don't you cry now, Charles._

"Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
He stroked my cheek gently.  
  
"I already told you, Charles. I can't resist it. It's completely innocent what we're doing, nothing has to happen. Just this," I stared at him as he leaned to kiss me again.  
He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I relaxed a little at his words.  
  
"It's innocent," I mumbled into his mouth and repeated it over and over again in my head. _Innocent._ He nodded and kissed me more confidently, like he was waiting for me to agree.

That kiss was anything but innocent.  
  
He pushed me against the wall, and I moaned. My blood was heated, I was crippled by pleasure, and he just groaned into my mouth. I was doing this to him. The phrase ‘opposites attract each other’ had never been so appropriate.  
  
My hands were wildly feeling him everywhere; his kisses took direction towards my jaw, my neck, when I realized I was panting too hard. I didn't want to sound like one of his whores, but here I was and I couldn't help it. It felt so good. I tried biting my lip, but he raised his thumb to my mouth "That's for me to bite", he whispered then bit my lip and sucked it.  
  
He placed one last soft kiss on my mouth before trying to steady his voice "I should go, it's late and I haven't packed my luggage yet." I didn't know how he found the strength to leave me again, since he was hard, I could feel it, but it was for the best, we couldn't go all the way, we shouldn't.  
  
I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. We stopped by the door. Why did I feel like I was sending the love of my life away to war?  
  
"Do you want me to bring you anything?" he broke the silence.  
  
"A sweater?"  
  
"Okay, sweater it is, Charles. I've noticed you're quite fond of them, it's adorable," he laughed as he said it, but it wasn't mean, he genuinely thought it was adorable.  
  
"Have a safe flight, Erik," I braved a kiss and reached up on my tiptoes to push my lips to his.  
  
"Good night, Charles."  
  
I watched him go to his apartment until he closed the door.  
  
I missed him already.

 

***  


  
My phone buzzed and woke me up.   
  
I had a text from a number I didn't recognize.  
  
  
 ****

Something clenched in my chest at the thought that he's probably gonna be spending the night with someone. The lips I was kissing last night, someone else will have the pleasure to do so tonight. I stopped texting him and started getting ready for work.

***

He was thinking about me, that's clear, right? He wouldn't text me otherwise; I took my phone out as I headed home.

 **  
**  
****

Wait. Did he just invite me with him? Mr. I-always-travel-alone-because-I-don't-need-anyone invited me to go with him. He was playing with me and I couldn't answer him.

 ****  
  
I went to bed with a big smile on my face. The Erik Lehnsherr effect. Sigh. I just thought the word 'sigh'. I was going crazy (because of him).

 

***

 

  
  
I was laughing out loud like some lunatic. I liked this, all the flirting, it was nice, exciting.  
  
  
 ****

Oh, dear.

***

The following few days went by faster than I thought, with Erik and I texting all the time, but still... I missed him.

I pulled out the business card he gave me from my wallet. It's black, there's a big golden M in the center of it in a really beautiful font, and beneath it with smaller words Photography.

 _M?_ Who did he think he was? James Bond's boss? He might as well be...

I saw Raven a few times this week, and tried not to look at my phone every 5 seconds, I didn't want her to know we were texting. She'd be pissed. I told her I hadn't seen him for a while, which was true and she looked relieved. I hadn't lied to my sister like that since I was 15 and I “accidentally“ kissed her boyfriend at some party.

I was in class when I received another message from him.

  
  
****

He was in Trinity College Library. I wanted nothing more than to be there with him. His texts were making me as happy as they were making me sad. He made me dream of something I'd never have. I felt guilty even thinking about it. I had started typing that I wanted to be there too, but never sent it.

 

***

  
Music woke me up. [‘I've heard that song before’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYXnhIm3BYI) was playing.

_It seems to me I've heard that song before_   
_It's from an old familiar score_   
_I know it well, that melody_   
_It's funny how a theme recalls a favorite dream_   
_A dream that brought you so close to me_

I snuggled in bed and smiled to myself. It was a happy morning.  
  
Erik was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> and to everyone who encouraged me to continue writing this story <3


	9. Chapter 9

I got out of bed with a little dance and took my time getting ready. I didn't get much sleep last night, maybe I was a little excited because I knew Erik's coming home today, also I spent the night baking zucchini bread for him. _No, not for him_. For me, it just happens to be his favorite too, he'd mentioned it, it's not a big deal, so I'll bring him some today.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on Erik's couch with my legs curled underneath me, which he also found adorable, but what surprised me most was his reaction to my little present.

"You have no idea how much I love homemade bread. No one’s made anything like this for me in years,” he looked like he'd just received an Oscar.

"Thank you, Charles," he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I've got something for you too," just as I thought it was going to be one of his dirty jokes, he handed me a tiny bottle.

"You didn't have to, Erik. What is it?"

"It's sand. I didn't want to bring you post card, because this is tangible, it’s real, something you can feel. I've got a whole collection of bottles with sand from all over the world, I think it's time you start your own, and I'm glad to help you start it."

"Thank you so much, Erik," _don't get teary now, Charles._ If it was any other guy it would have sounded so cheesy, but coming from him - it was deep.

He showed me a whole shelf with tiny bottles with captions: _Bahamas, Hawaii, Fiji_ and many more, but my eyes lingered on Italy.

"And I've got something else, but I haven't unpacked yet so I'll give it to you later. Damn, this is good, let's go to your apartment so you could make some more" he said as he tasted my bread.

"Oh, please, you just want to see me in my apron.”

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me," he stared at me with open mouth. "Bake me some more, Charles, I wanna watch," he licked his lips and I giggled.

"You're a pervert."

"I am, now can we go see that apron you were talking about?"

I shook my head and laughed. _God, I’d missed him._  
  


***  
  


We spent the rest of the day together and the next day and the day after that. We flirted, we laughed, we played chess, which he's pretty good at, I had to admit, we flirted some more, light touches and kisses were exchanged every once in a while. I never heard any banging since we called our truce and I stopped stalking his door in fear of seeing something I didn't want to see.

I was coming back from work when I heard him call my name down from our floor.

"Charles, you're late."

"Have you been spying on me, Mr. Lehnsherr?" we yelled at each other as I climbed the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here for your bread."

"What have I done, now I can't get rid of you," I chuckled as I reached him.

"Just give me the bread and no one gets hurt."

We went inside, where I started making dinner for us, like most of the nights, because we both liked my cooking better. The night went naturally, we talked, we laughed, there was a strange domesticity about it.

"Oh, Charles! Your food-" he sighed.

I tried to ignore the butterflies that flew over my stomach when I heard him say my name like that, and with the word Oh in front of it.

He studied my face for a while, then grinned.

   


***

   


I hadn't seen Raven in weeks. I'd always excuse myself, that it's the end of the semester and I have a lot of papers to grade, but I couldn't go with this lie forever, so we went out and she brought Azazel with her. I was glad to get to know him better and thankful for the fact that she wouldn't ask me anything about Erik in front of him.

I loved my sister, I loved spending time with her, but right now I wanted to be somewhere else, so I excused myself trying to sound tired and headed home.

Erik had invited me over to watch a movie tonight, so that was why I was so eager to get home. I know what you're going to say, 'it just means he wants to make out with you, and probably fuck you', and you're probably right... But we'd spent so much time together lately; he’d had many opportunities, and never did anything about it. Maybe he didn't want me after all…

I did some shopping before got home; I was going to make an apple pie, Erik's addicted to my baking skills. I texted him when I was already home, that I had started making the pie and he was at my door in 2.5 seconds!

"Looks like the end of the world here," I heard him say when he entered the kitchen. Yeah, I tended to get messy, but the result was always good.

"Or the beginning of a porn movie," he concluded when I turned around to face him. He reached to my nose to remove the little flour I had on.

"Well, if you don't stop doing that, it might as well turn into one," I teased him. When had I started flirting with him so shamelessly?

"Fuck, you weren't kidding about that apron, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here without trying a little ass-grab.”

"Grab an apple instead and help me."

He started peeling the apples, and I couldn't look at him, he was about to cut his fingers if he kept watching me like that.

"So, now what?"

"Now I’m gonna roll this crust out. See, like this?" I showed him, thrusting the pin back and forth over the dough, leaning over the board, and perhaps arching my back a little as I did.

"Oh my," he whispered, and I grinned naughtily at him.

"You gonna be okay over there, big guy? This is just the top crust, I still need to work on my bottom," I said over my shoulder.

I heard him take a long breath and muttered "Apples. Apples. Think about apples."

"Now, we'll add a little citrus," I lined up some cinnamon, sugar bowl, and lemon.

"Where do you want me?" _Inside me._ Jesus Christ, focus on the cooking, Charles.

"Dust yourself off somewhere and you'll assist me," I handled it well.

He handled me even better. I felt two strong hands on my ass.

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Hi," his voice in my ear like wet sex weakened my knees even more, so I had to support myself on the counter with two arms.

"Explain yourself, Erik," I asked with a little gasp escaping my lips.

"You told me to clean my hands and I couldn't find the dishtowel," he said like it was the most obvious thing he had to do.

"You should clean yourself too, you're a mess..." lust was pouring from his mouth as he whispered in my ear. His hands were still on me as he continued "You really lose control when you're in the kitchen, don't you, bite-size?" his hot breath on my neck now. My heart wasn't racing anymore; it was flailing around wildly—ready to jump out of my chest.  
He was killing me, I started panting "Erik..."

"Shh, you've got a little something here," he kissed a spot behind my ear. "And here-" his mouth moved on my neck, licking, sucking, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I moaned his name, as his hot body pressed against mine even tighter than before. He moved his hands to my hips, and I felt an erection forming close to where they were.

I turned my head so I could capture his lips. He immediately pushed his tongue inside my mouth and my knees really did give out from under me. He quickly spun me around so we were face to face and lifted me on the kitchen counter.

I locked my legs around his waist; his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, hard. We were grasping at each other, desperate and rough. It seemed like he always tried to be in control around me, but this time he’d really lost it. This time, we wouldn't be able to stop.

He plunged his tongue in my mouth, sliding it against mine, the same way I wished he'd slide his cock inside me. I was incoherent; my head was spinning with only one thought left in it. _More._

Weeks of want and frustration were running through us. I wanted to rip the clothes from his body, throw him to the ground, and ride him amid a pile of apples and cinnamon.  
Everything around us was a mess, the flour, the sugar bowl was spilled somewhere beneath my ass, it really had turned out like porn.

I couldn't stop touching him, my hands were everywhere, his neck, his hair. I moved my hips so I could get more friction, and at this point I was panting and moaning even louder than his whores. I should've been ashamed, but his hips moved with mine in unison, and it was exquisite. I wanted to feel all of him, I'd never been more turned on in my life, I was about to come just from this when-

"I'm not any help here, I'll go set the movie," he could barely draw a breath himself and he was backing off _again_? What the fuck? I couldn't find my voice to say something, I didn't want us to stop, I should have said it, but I just physically couldn't. He left me on the counter where I continued to pant even after he left. I could still feel him hot and hard against me. So what happened again? The only thing I knew was that I wouldn't have stopped, if he hadn't. I just realized it.

I would have left Erik fuck me on the kitchen counter.


	10. Chapter 10

After Erik left me there speechless it took only three strokes to finish myself off. I took a quick shower and then finished the pie.

He confused me, he’d left me more than once like this and here I kept coming back to him. Why? The answer was only one - I needed to be in contact with this man in any way possible.

A strange smell hit my nose when I knocked on his door. He let me in, he had changed his clothes too, I wondered if he’d jerked off too. Did he do it every time after he left me?

I recognized the smell once I was in the apartment. Erik had tried cooking again. _Oh no._

The first time he’d done it, it had been a disaster. He later admitted that he’d never cooked before, he ordered his food, so the fact that he tried for me was enough to forget he almost burned down our building. That's why he’d been so confused the first time I’d been there, he didn't even know how to make me tea. _“I make coffee, Charles. Only for myself, what did you expect?”_  
  
We sat in silence for a while, he took a slice of the pie and brought it to my lips, only then did he try it himself.  
  
“Oh, it's so fucking good," I whimpered, and just like that, the dark look in his eyes returned. I flushed red.

"I didn't know you liked having sex with your food," he brought another piece to my mouth.

So food was kind of becoming foreplay for us, because in no time he was on me again. His hot mouth on mine like he’d rather eat me than the pie, I kissed back like I’d missed him, like I hadn’t already been kissing him fervently a few minutes ago. He got a hold of himself quickly this time, and went to set the movie. We should talk about what's happening between us, I knew we should, but I couldn't ruin this, I was afraid I would lose this, whatever that was.  
  
"What are we going to watch?"  
  
"The Exorcist," and he switched the lights off.  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me? I'm not watching that thing, especially with the lights off!"

"Shhh, come here, I want to try something," he whispered as he sat beside me on the couch.  
  
"It's completely _innocent_ , I promise, Charles," Yeah, like our innocent dry humping on the kitchen counter. I won't forget that anytime soon. Or ever.  
  
I went to him, and he put his arm around me as he pulled a blanket around us. He wanted to _cuddle_ with me?

Mr-I-fuck-everything-that-moves-and-don't-do-relationships cuddled with me. It was so warm and comfortable and lovely. It felt like home. Jesus, if he heard my sappy thoughts he'd kick me out on the moment. _Don't dream so big Charles, remember the harem._  
  
The film hadn't even really started, it was in the first ten minutes and I was already scared.

"I hate you," I snuggled into him, he only chuckled and gripped me tighter, kissing my hair. My hand traced his chest, until I looked up to see his face. We stared at each other, my breath caught like every time he was about to kiss me, he leaned and-  
  
The most maniacal scary noises started coming from the TV and I jumped out of my skin, ruining our moment.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, Erik."

"Maybe you should come closer."

"I'm already-" he placed me in his lap. "Alright, that's better," I giggled, then buried my face in his neck, sniffing him a little.

"Ahh, none of that, watch the movie."

"I am, it looks better this way."

"You're such a baby, Charles."

 

***  
  
  


When I went to bed I couldn't close my eyes even for a second, I hated Erik, I was seeing things in the dark, I was hearing strange noises, until Darcy jumped out of nowhere on the bed. I screamed in panic.

"Darcy, you idiot," my heart was about to jump out of my chest.  
  
The horror continued, I heard footsteps outside, then knocking on my door, I was going crazy.  
  
"Charles?" Oh thank God, it was Erik.  
  
I opened the door for him, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"What the hell, Charles? I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. It's your goddamn movie," I pouted at him.

He stepped in and put his arms around me, why did he always make me feel like a little child around him, the height difference didn't help either. He sniffed my hair, and it made me smile. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch, sounded like " _God, I love-_ "

"What was that?"

"I love that pajama."

"Don't mock me, Erik."

"I do love it. If anyone else wore it, it would have looked ridiculous, but when you wear it, it's adorable," I smiled and led him to my bedroom. Yeah, he was staying, I wasn't letting him go. It's just for tonight...  
  
He was in my bed. I was in his arms. It was perfect. Why couldn't it stay that way?  
  
"Stop thinking, Charles. I can't sleep."  
  
"I'm not-"

"Yes you are," he kissed my forehead. This was all innocent, right? So I could kiss him?

He coaxed me into his chest and I started placing soft kisses on his neck, his jaw, his mouth. We kissed slow, nothing like the rough make out session we had earlier, but with just as much passion. It was tender and sweet, it made my toes curl. I ran my hand all over his chest, sliding it lower and lower, reaching for his cock, when he stopped me. He took my hand, lifted it to his lips, kissing my knuckles in a long lingering kiss.  
  
"Go to sleep, Charles."  


***  
  


It's been almost two months since I moved here, but this morning, was by far the best way to wake up. In Erik's arms. He stayed with me the whole night. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair gently while he was still asleep. I hoped not to wake him up yet, I wanted to stay like that a little bit more, and watch him. That wasn’t creepy, right? As I did that, my mind wandered to a place with endless nights and mornings like that, with pie and movies and the most important thing - Erik. I thought more and more about what sex would be like with him, but what bugged me more was that I wanted more than just sex, and certainly for him to have it just with me. But he had his harem, and I had my hiatus. Then the saddest thought of all passed through me. We'd remain just friends. Friends who made pie together, friends who cuddled, friends who kissed and nothing more.  
  
I watched him sleep as a tear rolled down on my cheek. This was stupid. I was weeping over something I never even had.  
  
Erik snuggled me closer just in time to take my pain away.  
  
And even though it was barely above a whisper, I heard it. He sighed my name. It made me smile, it made me happy.  
  
Dear Lord, I had fallen deep for my Wall banger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> It's a little bit short, but next will be longer I promise, aaand some drama is coming.  
> [Look at these dorks falling in love.](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/105175627442/blinding-luminous-incandescent-smiles-of-falling)


	11. Chapter 11

I must have drifted off again, because when I opened my eyes Erik was staring at me with a loving expression.  
  
We were still in each others arms, and his delicious voice whispered in my ear.

"Good morning, bite-size." Heavenly good morning.

"Good morning, Erik."

We stayed like this for what felt like eternity, legs tangled, arms holding each other closer, it was like we'd become one person.

I was going to be late for work if I stayed in bed any longer, but I couldn't care less right now. I’d found myself sucked into the gravitational pull that was Erik.  
  
"Look what your horrible movie made us do," I mumbled in his chest.  
  
"Let's hope you get scared again tonight," he chuckled. He wanted to be here. He wanted it to happen again. I beamed at him, and he leaned to place a soft kiss on my lips. I pouted when he pulled away, and he grinned with that huge smile of his.  
  
"You know, you have a big smile," I said sheepishly.

"I do?"

"Yes, I think they can see it on the space station."

We laughed some more in bed, we had that tea/coffee morning I dreamed about the first day I was in his apartment, and it was perfect.

I left for work with just as big as Erik's smile on my face, and nothing could darken it.

 

***

  
I sat in my office, when Dr. Grey knocked on my door.  
  
"Hey smiley face," she greeted me and I blushed. I think I permanently stretched the muscles on my face from smiling all day.  
  
"There is someone here for you, and he's incredibly handsome," she fanned herself grinning.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Erik came to see me. I was so overwhelmed and excited. He’d come to see me. I got up so fast that my head started spinning, or it was just because of him.

"I'm guessing he's the reason for the gleam in your eyes?"

"Yes," I admitted, mostly to myself.

Yes, Erik's the reason for all my smiles, the gleam in my eyes, my skipping heartbeat. He's responsible for 87% of these emotions I'd had in my entire life.

But I was wrong. My smile could be taken away. It had faded quickly when I saw that it wasn't Erik, who'd come to see me. It was the opposite of Erik.

 _Sebastian._  
  
He's a long story. Actually he's most of my story. Sebastian and I dated for 5 years, a serious relationship for someone as young as me, but he's much older than me. He's 16 years older than me. Now when you do the math, you'll see that I was 18 when I met him, and your next question will be "where did this 18 year old boy meet that man". Then it hits you. Yes, he was my teacher. My handsome and charming teacher who I'd got crush on. I was his favourite student, he always said I had so much potential and I was beyond my years. All teachers nurse attractions to the occasional student, but this was different, he made me feel twice as bright and talented as any other student, something I never felt at home. My father, he’d loved me and Raven, but mother, she grew quite fond of alcohol once he passed away.

I was thirteen when I realized I was gay, and when she saw me one day making out with some boy in my room, it made her hate me even more, if that’s possible. My father left me and Raven all he had, but we had to turn 18 to get what was rightfully ours. Somehow we survived till then, we bought an apartment for both of us, and we left home, I’d tried giving her one more chance before we left, to talk to her, but...  
  
 _“You lost dad, and now you’re going to lose us, can’t you see it, mother? Take that drink away and what do you have left?”_  
  
 _“Only my hate.”_  
  
Those were the last words we said to each other.

So that's why the time I spent with Sebastian was so precious to me, he appreciated me, cared for me, and he was nothing like the boys my age I used to date.

I went to his office one night, I knew he'd be there late grading papers, it was shortly after me and Raven moved out, and then the inevitable happened. I was a virgin, of course I'd done stuff with other boys, but I’d never had sex. He was gentle and caring, he blamed himself for the longest time after it happened, which made me love him even more, or at least I thought it was love, but I cared for him for, sure.

The semester was over and he was no longer my teacher, so we started dating and soon I moved in with him. It all happened so quickly, but I’d thought it was for the best. Things were good between us. He was a lover, a friend, and even a father figure for me. He guided me through life. He pushed me to study so I could get my Ph.D and helped speed up the process. But then I began to notice things, small at first, which over time then revealed the big picture. He picked the restaurants we'd eat, he picked my clothes, he even picked my career. But I was grateful for everything he did for me. We never fought, we lead a quiet life, and after 5 years I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, I’d accepted it, it didn't make sense not to be with him. But something was missing and he showed me what it was when I caught him cheating on me - love. I wasn't angry, or at least not at him, of course I felt betrayed, but what hurt me the most was that I wasted my most precious years with him, trapped in a loveless relationship just because it was easy and convenient to be with him. Effortless. I tried to hate him for the longest time, but I couldn't, because it was all on me, my decision to let my life in his hands, to let him make my decisions for me.

"Hello, Charlie."

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" I found it in me to speak to him.

"I came to see you. We should have dinner and talk," there he was again, always demanding.

"I can't, I-"

"I miss you so much. You know how sorry I am, and these past months without you were awful. We should talk somewhere, not here, please," even when he was begging it sounded like an order.  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I already felt tears building up and my throat tightening.

"I'll think about it," I said, even though there was nothing to think about. I just wanted to get rid of him. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

 

***

 

I ran straight home, and by home, I meant Erik. He was my sanctuary now. I knew I'd have to tell him my story, because when he sees my red rimmed eyes, I'll have to give him something.  
  
I knocked and he didn't answer. _Fuck_. I needed him so bad.

"Hey, you're early-" I turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the groceries he'd been carrying, apples and lemons rolling down the stairs. In an instant his arms were around me.

"Did someone hurt you? Answer me, please," I didn't know if I was shaking from crying or if it was him from worrying. He'd never sounded so scared.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago," I sniffed into his chest, he stiffened.  
  
He hugged me so tight he was almost going to break me. He was placing sweet kisses on my head, which made me relax, he was definitely the cure. So we went inside and I told him everything.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, Charles," I was curled up against him, resting my head on his chest, when he mumbled it in my hair.  
  
"No, he didn't do anything, he only opened my eyes," he looked bitter.

"He shouldn't have treated you like that, he-" he was angry and I just needed him to hold me right now.  
  
"Erik, please, I just need this-" I buried my face deeper in his neck and he understood. He didn't let me go for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

I met with Raven the next day and told her about Sebastian's visit. She didn't look too surprised, which in return surprised me. She even looked a bit... guilty? _Oh, no._  
  
"Raven, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Charles. I called him. I'm not stupid, I know about you and Erik, you've been blowing me off for weeks, and I know the beam in your voice when I hear you on the phone. You're in love with him, and he'll hurt you. So I called Sebastian, he knows you better than anyone. I thought he might help. I thought I was protecting you."

"I can't believe you, Raven. How could you possibly think that? Sebastian's the reason I don't know what I'm doing with my life. He helped me as much as he messed me up. And yes, he protected me. He protected me so well that I didn't know there was a whole world out there. Now I know about life only what he wanted me to know," I was beyond furious, yelling at her.

"Charles, you need-"

"Y-you insult my intelligence, my maturity, and my ability to make my own decisions."

"I want you to be safe."

"I'm safe with Erik, you can't save someone who-"  
  
"Who doesn't want to be saved, I know Charles."

"- who doesn't need saving."  
  
"Charles, I-"

"I've already fallen, Raven. Deep. I'm in love with Erik. And you know what, it feels great. I've never felt more alive in my entire life. You think he's some kind of a monster and Sebastian's perfect? Do you know what I think? You see Erik putting a knife in my chest and you scream "Murderer!" while I see a _heart surgeon_."

 

***

 

When I got home, Erik was waiting for me by the door with a camera in his hands.

"Let's go for a walk," he smiled at me, and just like that, one single smile from him, was enough to make it all go away.  
  
We walked along the Albert Embankment, in this cold winter night, but I felt warm with Erik beside me. The irony of this is what Sebastian smelled like. Winter. It was a good smell, winter could be beautiful but also cold and cruel. If you live in the presence of winter you never have summer. Erik smelled like summer. Like clean laundry hanging out in the sun. That was an amazing smell.

"I've got a job in Italy in 2 weeks," he said out of nowhere. "Do you want to come with me?" I was speechless. He invited me to go with him. He actually said the words.

"Erik, I-"

"Think about it, don't answer me right now." He was right, I had to think about it. I'd go with him in a heartbeat, but that didn't make it the most rational decision. The last month was great, but had Erik really changed? Because this wasn't the Erik I first met, he traveled alone, and fucked different people every night. Was it just a trick to get me in bed, would he really go through all of this to get what he wanted?

He made me stand by one of the lamps, I felt ridiculous getting my picture taken, especially by Erik.

"Erik, please-"

"No, no. Don't move, the light is perfect," watching him work was fascinating; he seemed really intense, although that didn’t make me like it any more.

"Just be natural. No posing, just stand there,” he instructed.  
  
I complied. He moved around me, trying different angles, and I could hear him muttering about what was working. I admit, even though I was shy about having pictures taken of me, I could almost feel his eyes, through the lens, watching me. It turned me on a little.

He showed me the picture and it was beautiful, the lights, the Big Ben clock tower in the back, he knew his art.

"It's beautiful, Erik."  
  
"Yes. _Beautiful_. The view is nice - you're beautiful," he wasn't looking at the picture. He was looking at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly, as a tear formed in the corner of my eye and crystallized like a tiny diamond. He brushed it away.

Yes, it was going to be summer soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik woke me up with [La vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA). This was going to be the best birthday, I knew it. I realized I‘d had so many 'best in my life' situations since I moved in here. Odd. Or not, because they all included Erik.  
  
There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Erik. I got up and went straight to the door, not caring that I was in my pajama. Erik adored it.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Pajama boy," he stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face and a package in his arms, wrapped in blue paper.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," I let him in and he embraced me in a long affectionate hug. Yep, best birthday ever. Louis Armstrong still singing, making it even a more memorable moment.  
  
 _When you press me to your heart_  
 _I'm in a world apart_  
 _A world where roses bloom_  
 _And when you speak, angels sing from above_  
 _Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_  
 _Give your heart and soul to me_  
 _And life will always be la vie en rose._  
  
"Come on, open it."  
  
I opened the package to find a very thick, very soft midnight blue Irish sweater. I lifted it out of the paper, feeling the weight and the nubbly texture of the weave. I pressed it against my nose, inhaling the scent of wool and unmistakable Erik that clung to it. I grinned into the sweater.  
  
"You didn't forget," I was touched by his gesture.  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"Thank you, Erik," I got on my tiptoes to kiss him. It was quick and chaste, but meaningful. The sweater was great, but I wanted something else for my birthday from him and it's-  
  
Of course my phone rang. It was Raven.  
  
"Happy Birthday, brother. I can still call you that, right? I'm so sorry, Charles," she said apologetically.  
  
"I know, Raven. Thank you," I know she did it to protect me, I couldn't blame her, I cried on her shoulder when I broke up with Sebastian, it must have been just as hard for her as it was for me.  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore, and we're still going out tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"But I'm bringing someone."

 

***

 

Later Erik and I took a cab to the club Raven chose, when we arrived we found ourselves on the street we'd first kissed, before that very same club. Ah, _that kiss_. The one that changed everything. For me, at least.  
  
"Bad memories, bite-size?" he poked me with amused look on his face.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's cold, let's get inside, you look a little flustered. Maybe we can reenact some of these memories later," I smiled as he took my hand and led me inside.

Raven, Moira, Hank, Azazel and Logan were all there waiting for us with presents and all, like we were at some kids birthday but I didn't mind. It was going to be a good night.

A few drinks later I was sliding my hand along Erik's knee hoping no one would see. And they didn’t, because they were all watching me suck on Erik's neck now. I wanted him and I was going to get him tonight. I was going to lock the door once we get inside my apartment so he couldn't escape. _Yeah, that's a plan, Charles._

"Hey, hey, hey. As much as I'm enjoying this, bite-size, your sister's going to kill me just with the look she's giving me," he whispered in my ear as he pushed me gently away.  
  
"Take me home, Erik," I whispered back still nibbling on his neck.  
  
"You're drunk. That may be a wise decision. Let's go."  
  
I said my goodbyes to everyone, Raven didn't look too happy, but all she said to me was to be careful.

Erik got us a cab quickly and opened the door for me. What a gentleman. Was he going to fuck me gentlemanly tonight? With that thought I waved my inhibitions bye bye, and once he slid in next to me I was on him in an instant.  
  
I sunk my arms in his hair, and pulled him in a bruising kiss. His hands didn't waste any time, they found my waist, helping me press to him even further. I ripped my mouth from his and attacked his neck. I feasted on him, like I was starving for it. For him. He tried to push me away a little.  
  
"Charles, what are you up to?”  
  
"I’m up to no good, that’s for sure,” I gave him a naughty smile and settled myself on his lap, straddling him. We both groaned at the contact and I felt immediately how hard he was.  
  
"Hey, calm down a little bit, we don't want to give the driver a free show," he placed me back in my seat, but the only thing I heard was 'more'. We continued to make out for the rest of the ride, Erik managing to restrain me not to go any further than kissing.  
  
Everything was a blur of how we climbed the stairs, but there was a lot of biting and open mouthed kissing on our way to my apartment.  
  
Once we were in, with a boldness I could only achieve through copious amounts of alcohol, I wrapped a hand behind his neck, pulled him to me, and kissed him with everything I had in me. Sloppy, drunken kisses, hands groping all over the place, slamming into random furniture as I led him straight to my bedroom, he was saying something but I didn't give a damn what it was. I wanted him. I’d wanted him for so long, so I didn't waste time, I pushed him on my bed and straddled him again.  
  
 _Oh my God._ This was really happening.  
  
My tongue pressed into his mouth as he groaned into mine.  
  
It wasn’t sweet and tentative, it was pure carnal frustration spiked with incomprehensible lust and rolled into a giant ball of please-God-let-me-live-in-this-man’s-mouth-for-the-forseeable-future. Our tongues and teeth and lips smacking and colliding and giving in to the sweet tension that had been building since I showed up at his door. His hands reached for my ass, and I was panting uncontrollably.  
  
"You're so fucking delicious," he moaned in a rough voice.  
  
"I want you so much, Erik. Please, _fuck me_ ," I may have whimpered at the last one. Any trace of control or finesse was gone.  
  
"Oh fuck," he quickly spun me around, and laid me on the bed. He was on top of me, _oh this was heaven_. I wrapped my legs around him, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
His eyes were smoky blue, crowded with lust, but as they focused on me, trying clumsy to take his shirt off, something changed in him.  
  
I attacked his mouth again but he pulled away.  
  
"Charles, wait-" Wait? Nope, I think I waved goodbye to this word too earlier.  
  
He breathed heavily and I reached to kiss him again, but instead of his lips I made contact with his palm. What the-  
  
"Charles!" he said a little louder.  
  
"What- what's w-rong?" I tried to ask between my rapid panting.  
  
"Charles, we can't-" oh no, he was backing off again.  
  
"But I _want_ you."  
  
"You're amazing, but-" I was about to cry, any moment now.  
  
"What?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"You're drunk, we-" I know he was saying something, I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear anything.  
  
I shook my head and let the tears course down my cheeks. What an idiot I was.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Charles, you don't understand-"  
  
"Get out, now!" I yelled at him through tears, and started pushing him to the door.  
  
"Charles-"  
  
"I hate you!" I sounded like a little child, and cried like one too. I'd never been so hurt in my life. I just got turned down by a man who once made a woman meow for thirty minutes straight. I felt so stupid and unwanted. Did the last two months mean nothing to him? Was I just imagining things? My heart sank.  
  
I cried and I cried until I couldn't anymore. Then I cried some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter)  
> Sooo... yeah, I'm sorry, but it's all in order to get better, we're getting there, trust me :))


	13. Chapter 13

We didn't speak for the next week. I thought the humiliation the other night was the worst that could have happened to me, but this, not being able to see him, talk to him, touch him... was killing me. I cried every day when I got home from work, I thought I‘d had enough after a few days but the tears just didn't stop. I walked numb and emotionless to my apartment every day like some zombie from a low-budget horror film who doesn't react even when he cut his leg off with a chainsaw.

We barely spoke a few words when ran into each other in the hallway.

"Charles, I-" see that tone. It was pity. He was making it even worse for me.

"Don't, Erik. Just don't say anything," I tried to turn my back at him quickly so he wouldn't see the tears that were already pushing to be let out, and never stop.

Next day the same awkward thing happened.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I missed him so much, I'd have run straight to his arms, if I knew he wanted me there. But I knew better. He didn't.

And yet, I couldn't let go of him.

"Just play me some music tonight, okay?"

"Of course, Charles."

He never did.

 

***

 

My heart was aching—reeling, I didn't need Raven to be all 'I told you so' and I didn't need her pity either so I just closed myself in and pitied myself.

I was seeing him all around my apartment. His eyes heavily lidded with lust, his breath in my ear, his smell, when I could touch him and kiss him…

And now I couldn't.

Although I’d ended whatever we had never I couldn’t move on until I received an apology.  
  
I needed it…

Maybe I was overreacting after all…  
  
Maybe, there was something he needed to tell me. He wanted to talk to me. I wanted to talk to him. Why didn't we?

I should give him a chance. Did he want the chance? I was about to find out.

I went to his door, and heard him talking on the phone.

"Yes, Angel... Of course... Okay... Bye." I felt tears prick at my eyes for the thousandth time this week.

What started like the worst week in my life, turned out even worse. He talked to one of his whores, while I was crying my eyes out next door. He probably even fucked the whole world in the last seven days, but he wouldn't fuck me. What did that say about me? How fucking repealing was I?

The man who made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world also made me feel like I was nothing. It was so confusing and hurtful.

But I knew this was coming. He had his whores, while I had nothing.

I could have Sebastian if I wanted him. He was eager to give me my birthday present a week ago and he still texted me. I could go back to that, after all Erik went back to his harem. Or did he never quit it? He never quit it, who was I kidding, I just preferred to think he did.

I could forgive him one night of weakness, I’d had so much history with Sebastian. That was the problem. I only had history with him, and nothing more.

But Erik had made me desperate, so desperate that I called Sebastian.

 

***

 

An hour later, Sebastian was standing at my door, even though I'd told him, I'd come down when he arrived, but no, Sebastian did what Sebastian wanted.  
  
"You look lovely, baby," _I'm not your baby._

"I'm taking you to this new Vietnamese restaurant," there it was again. Did you hear a question? No. I hated Vietnamese food.

"Great." And here it was the old Charles again. I didn't feel like him the last 2 months I spent with Erik. It's like this new Charles was my personality all along, I felt so comfortable in my own skin, and the old Charles was just some project Sebastian made of me. When I was with Erik I was free and _happy_. I had been happy.

"Charles-" Erik's voice, how I missed it... Was he stalking my door now?

"Erik-"

"Going out?" he asked and stepped closer to approach us. Sebastian put his hand possessively on the small of my back. Erik's brows furrowed a little, and his whole body stiffened.

"Charles and I are headed out for dinner," Sebastian answered, before I could, of course.  
  
"Yes, we’re going to some new Vietnamese restaurant."

"You don’t like Vietnamese food," he said, frowning.

This made me smile.  
  
"I’m going to try the soup," I answered.

Erik looked irritated, angry even, I didn't know if it was at me or Sebastian. Probably both. _Good!_

"I'm Erik," they leaned in to shake hands, and I could see that they both exerted a little extra force.

"Sebastian. It's nice to meet you," Erik froze, his jaw clenched, but I gave him a reassuring look not to do anything stupid. He knew exactly what I wanted to tell him and he finally let go of Sebastian's hand.

Dinner went normal. Sebastian ordered my drink and my meal before I even got the chance to say something.

"I could have ordered myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that not your drink anymore?" it was, but that wasn't the point.

 

***

 

Sebastian walked me upstairs, and I didn't even consider the idea of inviting him in. Not until I glanced at Erik’s door and remembered his call, he was probably fucking and spanking Angel or whatever her name was. My heart clenched, my hands shook and I couldn't even unlock my door. Tears were coming, so I just grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in with me.

We kissed as we headed to my bedroom, it was nice, but it wasn't amazing like when Erik kissed me, there weren't any fireworks and sparkle, his kisses never left me panting, and his touches never set my nerves on fire, like Erik did, but still it could probably help me a little. I was using him, and I didn't care.

"I missed you so much, baby." I hated that he called me that. We didn't even make it to the bed, when he started kissing my neck and I couldn't do this anymore. Not when the _only_ _man_ I wanted in my bedroom was on the other side of that wall. Tears sprang to my eyes and I let them go.

"Sebastian, stop."

"What, what is it baby?" he looked me with a concern in his eyes. He wasn't a bad man. He just wasn't the right one for me.

"I need you to go, please." I was crying uncontrollably now.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"Please," I begged again and he started buttoning his shirt.

I was so sad and mad, when my eyes landed on the crystal vase beside the window. I screamed in helplessness and threw it against that very wall where _He_ was. It shattered to tiny pieces on my bed, just like I had, when he left me there one week ago.

I heard Sebastian slam the door and 3 second later it opened again. I thought he had forgotten something, so I went to him.

But there he was - the man I did _want_ in my bed, and the one I was most mad at right now.

His eyes fixed on mine red rimmed ones, and he ran out of my apartment like a mad man. _Oh no._ He was going to kill Sebastian.

I ran after him immediately.

"Erik!"

I was too late. He already had Sebastian trapped between him and his car, holding him by the collar, swinging a fist in the air, ready to punch him.

"Erik, no! Let him go."

"He hurt you." He sounded livid.

"No, he didn't. Just let him go and come with me," I stroked his arm gently, soothing, trying to calm him. His grip loosened, I couldn't believe he listened to me.

"Is that who you chose to replace me with, Charlie? Someone who doesn't have the guts to do what he wants to do?" venom spat from Sebastian’s lips, but I couldn’t deal with him right now.

"Just leave, Sebastian."

 

***

 

I was back to crying once we were in the apartment, my lower lip was quivering, I was ranting things that even I couldn't understand what I was saying.

 _"I shouldn't eat food I don't like, should I? And you called her-her, and you never played me any music, and-"_ he was trying to keep up with me and answer all my questions but it was a blur for me - _"No you shouldn't; Angel called me to say goodbye because she's leaving for LA to be an actress; the needle of my record broke..."_

"Charles-"

“Don’t say my name like that, like I’m a child who said or did something foolish."

"Charles, let me-"

"Let you what, break my heart again? Just go to hell, Erik." I sunk down the wall, on the floor.

"I've been there. All week." _What?_

"I made a mistake, Charles."

"No, I was the one who made mistake. That I let myself believe... th-that there was... something. Underneath all that cocky charm and your eight feet of arrogance, I thought that you actually felt... that I... we... you seemed so... and the way you looked at me....I was wrong, you're hollow inside. _Empty._ You’re nothing but a muse for an orgasm, a good visual for a hand-fuck, and I may miss you, but—” he winced at my statement. My voice was breaking but he got the point.  
  
He just stood there, not saying anything. So he agreed with me. I was even madder now, I stood up and went to him.

"I wish I'd never moved in this apartment," he leaned in and our foreheads touched.

"I wish I'd never met you," I closed my eyes, as his nose brushed against mine. That wasn't true, he was the best thing that could have happened to me. And he knew it too.

"You don't mean that. Look at me, Charles," he said with a pleading voice, brushing my tears away softly, and I leaned in his touch.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, with a tone of nervousness.

"Know what?" He hesitated for a while, furrowing his brows, like he couldn’t find words for what he wanted to say. His eyes sparkled in an unusual way.

"I love you, Charles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we made it to the point where one of those idiots decided to be brave and tell the truth.  
> Important - next chapter is entirely in Erik's POV on the whole events until that very moment. It's also his confession to Charles, so you'll be reminded of the scenes of the first time Charles heard Erik moan, the first kiss, the rest of the making out sessions and so on :))


	14. Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder, this chapter is in Erik's POV, and also his confession to Charles :))

I knew this day would come, I just didn't know it would be so soon. I'd been what they call a "bad boy" for the longest time, and when the time came there would be payback, and you know what they say - it's one hell of a bitch. My payback came with a big bang. Literally. It came as a banging on my door.

I opened it and - a quick pause is required here to mention that I am not always this poetic. No. Not until this very moment - An angelic gorgeous creature stood before me and I was confused, I didn't know which to look at first: the shiny red lips begging to be ravished or the bright blue eyes, scratch that, not blue, blue is a pale word for what those eyes were. Azure was more like it. Azure is a jewel tone. To call his eyes blue would be to call an emerald ‘green’ or a ruby ‘red.’

The combination of those two immediately went straight to my cock and brought it back to life. An image of those eyes looking up at me as he took my cock in his hot little mouth. But that wasn't enough. There was more. He finally spoke with a voice sweet as honey and drugging as wine and I realized that was the posh British accent from the other night that had sent me straight over the edge. Words like "fuck" and "you're so big" said with this accent had made me come harder than ever. But now that I saw the whole picture. _Damn_. I had to have him. He looked really young, I can almost hear your disapproval "He's so gross".  
  
He stormed to his apartment and I had a really good look at his ass.

Yes. Definitely. I had to have him.

 

***

 

"Azazel, come on, man, you're my best friend and you're gonna ditch me for-"

"I'm not ditching you, I just didn't know her brother was coming with them, and I don't want you to fuck this up, okay?"

"Is he hot?"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're going to fuck him, never call him again, or involve him in your little booty calls, and she's gonna dump me. She said he's the sweetest boy on earth."

"Now, that's a challenge."

"Fuck you, Erik. I really like her, I don't want you to screw this up!!"

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll behave. Scout's honour."

 

***

 

Once we were in the club, we headed towards Azazel's girlfriend and her friends. Then my eyes lingered on a perfect ass. Fuck, I would take that ass and-

Wait a minute. I'd seen this ass before. I'd lusted after this ass before.

It couldn’t be.

He turned around.

Yes, it could. 

I remembered my promise to Azazel, but then again, I was never a Boy Scout.

 

***

 

It was adorable watching him get all flustered and riled up, for such a small person he yelled a lot. But I'd had enough of that. I grabbed him and my gaze fell right on those big doe eyes, they might be telling me 'fuck off asshole', but his body was screaming 'yes, yes, fuck me in the nearest dark alley'.

I had kissed hundreds, no, thousands of people, but this... _Oh._

What the hell? That wasn't right. It should have been an angry rough kiss, with lots of teeth and tongue. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, he tasted... so sweet. It’s wet and slow and wonderful. Jesus, I’d never done drugs, but I imagined this is what that first sniff of cocaine felt like, that first shot of heroine. _Goddamn addictive._

We pulled away to catch our breaths and stared at each other. I had no idea what had just happened and only part of me liked it. The other half _loved_ it.

The second kiss made me even more desperate to feel him, so I pulled him closer, grasping at him. He was delicious. I was lost. I wanted to kiss him until he couldn't stand it. I wanted to pick him up, wrap his legs around me, lean him against the nearest wall and-

Fuck, he pulled away, I didn't want this to end so soon. He bit his lip, _God have mercy on me._

"This... this never happened, okay?" Yes, it happened and it was so going to happen again, but he didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Whatever you say, bite-size."

 

***

 

Once I got home, I jerked myself off so hard that I thought my dick was going to fall off. I remembered those plump wet lips, and how hot his body felt against mine.

I was going to fuck this boy. Hard. I imagined how I'd fingerfuck him and suck him off until he screamed. I was going to fuck him against the wall, on the floor, on the kitchen counter, I'd bend him over the table, I'd let him ride me, until my cock stopped working.

Fuck - I just came a second time.

 

***

 

Emma was coming today, she was going to take my mind off that boy for now. I poured her a drink, then she shoved her hand in my pants and started stroking me, all was good. That's a lie. My mind was somewhere else. Images of Charles were clouding my brain, invading all my senses. My mind was occupied with blue eyes, and soft red lips. Alright, that was not good. Everything was just as always but something wasn't working for me. This hadn't happened to me in - wait, it had never happened. Fuck, this was getting frustrating. I told Emma I wasn't feeling well, which was true, and I send her off the same night.

"I can't believe you didn't fuck her, what's wrong with you?" I sounded like a mad man talking to my penis. So I went to the recorder and put on some music for Charles.

_Charles…_

 

***

 

What the fuck was wrong with me? I wanted to invite Charles over and I was nervous, like he would say no. Yeah, right. He wasn't going to say no, was he?

Thought so. He was sitting in my kitchen, looking all innocent and shit, but I saw him. He'd let me fuck him, maybe even today. I should have done it by now, but no, I got to talk to him. Mistake.

He was a sweet, funny, kind, generous young man. Really sharp and quick-witted. I had to think twice before I spoke to him. I liked it.

I liked him.

I even spent the rest of the day with him. I'd never spent so much time with someone with my clothes on.

We went to his apartment, it was set to fit his personality perfectly, warm and cozy, like a hobbit home. It didn't look like it, but it had that feeling in the air, you know. Coziness and comfort pouring from it, like you’re being surrounded by friends and family.

I made him laugh. It's a magical sound.

By the end of the day my whole plan changed. I wasn't going to fuck Charles, to my great disappointment. He's a sweet boy who should get more from a man than the best fuck of his life (arrogant enough?). I should stay away from him if I wanted that not to happen.

But how could I when he was looking at me like that again. God, he was magnificent. I didn't even know that word was in my vocabulary, at least I’d never used it for someone, only about places I'd been, and God, I'd seen them all, but he was more stunning than any masterpiece in the Louvre, more breathtaking than all the Seven Wonders. So I kissed him again, and again, and if I didn't leave soon, I'd be fucking him on the coach until tomorrow. I was so hard I wanted to cry. _Leave, Erik! Now!_

"It's late. I should get going.”

Fuck, I should be given a medal for what I just did.

I jerked myself off once I got home, with the same speed as last night.

Twice.

 

***

 

The next day I went to Angel, I didn't want to bring her home and upset Charles again. What? When had I started to care about that?

I was jerking off three nights in a row when I could have sex with anyone I wanted.

Except that it went even worse today. I didn't even touch her and I wanted to get out of there. Fuck, he was cockblocking me, even when he wasn't near. What a mess. I couldn't fuck Charles and yet I didn't want to fuck anyone else. My personal Hell. I said I'd get what I deserve, didn't I?  
  
I didn't want anything from her, my dick didn't want anything to do with her.

Because my dick knew something my brain was just starting to admit.

 

***

 

The next few days I spent with Charles were better than sex. Now even the idea of going out and finding a substitute for him made me sick.

He bites his lips when he's nervous - how adorable and sexy was that?

It took me so little time to get to know Charles. He was nothing like the people I'd met - superficial or empty. No. Charles here was the real deal.

I wanted nothing more than take him with me to Ireland. I wanted him near me, with me. All the time. Forever? It wasn’t just about the sex anymore. It wasn’t just about his gorgeous eyes and sweet face or his brilliant mind. It was all of it. It was him. It was to have him. To keep him.

But I couldn't even ask him out, he didn't trust me, and how could he? I couldn't blame him. Why would this smart and sweet boy even go out with me in the first place - an arrogant prick? No, I knew I had to earn it. And I was willing to try. This – this feeling – had never happened to me in my life and I wasn't going to let it go. I didn't deserve him- true. But after all, I was going to try. How could I impress someone like him? I felt so insignificant and undeserving even to talk to him. He was better than me in every way.

I had only one advantage. The only thing I was better at than him was chess.

Yes, chess.

Chess is a game of strategy, planning. Of thinking two steps ahead of your next move. Of guiding your opponent right where you needed them to be. And I wanted Charles to be with me in the end. With me-me, not just in my bed.

First move - destroy his defense, meaning earn his trust, it was inevitable, he knew how I was - the dick next door who fucked everything that moves, for that I had to be patient. That brings us to the second move, which was to back off in the right moment. _Don't fuck the boy, Erik, whatever it takes._ Fuck, this was hard, when he kept panting and whimpering like that in my arms. _Be strong, Erik._

Explore. A few suggestive words, some innocent but seductive caresses.

And finally conquer.

 

***

 

I didn't spend the time in Ireland enjoying myself. I spent it... pining for Charles. Yes, we made it to the day Erik Lehnsherr pined for someone. I missed his smile, his everything... He was all I thought about. He was everything I never thought I wanted.

I hadn't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend since high school. Was I ready to have a boyfriend after all those years of fucking different people? It had been working for me without it until now. It would be Charles or no one else.

I was completely ready for Charles to be my boyfriend.

Because all I could think was how much fun I'd had with him if he’d been here. I wanted to take him places. I was going to take him to Italy. _Soon._

 

***

 

I'd never been more glad to come home. To Charles.

He baked for me, can you believe that? No one's ever done that for me except my mother when I was a little child. I was speechless.

He didn’t look at me like I was the bad guy, because - for once - I wasn't. I was a better person when I was with Charles.

I looked at him and he blushed. How amazing was that? I wanted to kiss him. Badly. So I did.

I tried to stop thinking about having sex with Charles while I was with him, as much as it was possible, it wasn't easy, that little minx teased me on daily basis. His innocent looks are deceiving. So as I was saying - hard task. Speaking of hard, I was rock hard against him. I had lifted him on the kitchen counter just like I dreamed a thousand times while I jerked off. Since I hadn't had sex in a month I was doing that at least 6 times a day with those thoughts. Well, not only having him on the counter but need I say again on every flat surface in the apartment. That was kinda a lie, I would have him everywhere, not only the apartment. Did you notice how I didn't use the word 'fuck'? Yeah, I might be becoming someone worthy of Charles.

I devoured his mouth with kisses. Jesus have some mercy on me, because the way he pushed his hips into mine… This was exactly what I wanted - this warm, beautiful boy wrapped all around me... I wanted this to happen, so more than once it took me all my self-control to walk out again.

In my defense, it was inevitable. You should have seen him…

Thank God for my new best friend - my right hand. I jerked off quick before he came to me again.

 

We watched some god awful movie, but I was glad we watched it. He pressed against me so hard, I never wanted to let him go.

Did I mention how miraculous it was everytime we kissed? I did tell you I'd become quite a poet around him, huh. So many emotions ran through my body every time we touch or kiss.

 

I jumped so quick out of bed when I heard him scream, I was by his door in an instant.

He opened it shaking a little bit with that ridiculously adorable pajama. I cupped his cheek gently and took him in my arms. I buried my nose in his hair, he was the perfect height for it, so tiny and scared from a movie like a little child, I wanted to protect him, and then this whole picture had a whole other meaning.

I'm a photographer and I'll explain it to you like this:

When you try to take a picture of something really far away? And you look through the lens and the whole scene is a blurry blob? So you mess with the focus; you zoom in and out. And then the camera whirls and seconds later - boom - instant clarity.

Everything snaps into place.

The picture is as clear as crystal.

That’s what it was like for me - right now - with Charles in my arms. Suddenly, it was all so obvious.

So frigging clear.

I’m in love with him. Totally. Helplessly. Pathetically.

_In love._

"God, I love you," it had hit me so hard that I even let it escape my lips. These words I never ever said to anyone.

"What?" Thank god, he didn't hear me, because it wasn't the time. I was going to make it better. More romantic. Erik Lehnsherr and romantic? When had this become my life? When he banged on my door that night, that's when.

"I love that pajama." There are going to be many more 'I love you's, Charles, I'll make sure you hear it every day for the rest of your life.

 

***

 

It's needless to say that this was the best morning of my entire life. With Charles in my arms still sleeping. I didn't think it was possible but he looked even younger while he was sleeping, curled against me. It felt so peaceful, soothing, like I didn't want to move from this spot, and this exact position never ever, I can't fully describe it, but it was heavenly.

 

***

 

I decided to do some shopping today and surprise Charles with a better attempt at cooking. He was in front of my door when I got home.

When I was a child my appendix burst, my mother took me to the emergency and they had to operate on me immediately. Later I found out that the percent of people who lived through the operation was really small. The moment where they were putting me under anesthetic was when my life flashed before my eyes as they say.

I didn't think it would happen to me again, unless I was on the verge of dying. But it did. In that very moment, when I saw Charles perfect blue eyes sparkling with tears. Someone had hurt him, and I couldn't contain myself in my skin. I just held him there and didn't know what else to do.

He told me the story of him and that shithead he used to date. I didn't want to pretend to be a hero but, God if I’d known him then, this "teacher" of his wouldn't have had to just quit his job. He would have had to quit breathing.

And still, my loving Charles spoke of him like he was some kind of a savior. He just didn't realize that those were his accomplishments, him going through the unfortunates of his life, and that asshole just happened to be there along for the ride. In the background, like a wallpaper.

I took him to the Albert Embankment that night. We walked hand in hand, smiling at each other like two idiots who were on too many antidepressants. Yes, we would be that nauseating couple. It's going to be great! We're perfect together. And he smiled, because of me. That unique smile which could turn the night into day.

 

***

 

Then it happened. My dick may have known I loved Charles, before I even knew it, but he really was the bad guy right now.

Control? Restraint? Nada. I lost it, I lost control when Charles was so willingly throwing himself at me. He was straddling me and Jesus. I’d gotten lap dances from some of the best strippers in Europe, and I’d never come in my pants - not once. But that’s exactly what I was going to do if he didn't stop, so I flipped him over, moving on top of him. His eyes lidded with sex, he looked so debauched, and I hadn’t even started with him, _fuck_. Then I saw his sloppy attempt at unbuttoning my shirt, and I got a hold of myself.

I didn't want to have sex with Charles like that, not when he was drunk, I wanted our first time to be just as memorable as our first kiss. Not some senseless fuck. I had to go. Yes, that's right; I was about to walk away from this delicious, tempting scene before me. Because for once in my life it wasn't about me or my raging hard on. Not anymore. Not about having him (once or twice), it was about keeping him. And I had to prove that to Charles.

He started crying. I made him cry. I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. He looked so small, young and vulnerable and lost. Fuck.

My heart sank.

I tried to speak to him in a soft voice, to explain, but he wouldn't hear of it.

He kicked me out, and I didn't blame him. I just stood there in front of his door for most of the night with a few tears on my own.

 

***

 

This week I kept my distance from Charles. I hurt him, I knew I did, but he needed this time away from me, I was trying to honor that, and I needed to think of what I'd done. That whole week felt like an eternity. [Seven days](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/105961218427/neighbors-au-chapter-14) of which instead of making him cry I could have made him smile. Seven days I could have been loving him and getting him to love me…

He's precious, just like in those movies Charles liked so much, Lord of the Rings, those were the ones, that ring that drove everyone mad, just by having it. You ache for it and ache for it because you know it’s irreplaceable.

I met him that night. _Him._ The asshole. Our eyes clashed - like a lion staring down a hyena - and Charles was the fresh kill we’re both looking to eat.

He put his arms around Charles and I wanted nothing more but pick him up, caveman style, and carry him out of here. Lock him into my apartment, where we wouldn't be found, where no exes could touch us. Just the two of us.

But you know what kept me going? This week I thought about what Charles wanted from me, was I just some new experience to him that he wanted to try? It crossed my mind. But this look he was giving me, like I was the goddamn evil was the key. If he’s angry, it means he cared. Indifference was the kiss of death, it meant you’re done, bye bye, finished. But he was definitely affected. So, if Charles was upset, it was because I hurt him. And the only reason I was able to do that is because he wanted to be with me.

Just as much as I wanted him.

 

***

 

He was crying, and his voice was breaking. I wanted to kill myself.

My voice was soft, begging him to understand, how sorry I was. And he wanted to believe it, I saw it in his eyes, which made him even more angry, for falling for my what he thought was a lie.

“Go to hell, Erik.”

“I’ve been there all week,” his face was overflowing with confusion. Oh dear, he really didn’t know, did he? He didn’t know how I felt about him, what a mess.

This was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The grand finale or the beginning.

My winning move. Except it wasn't a game of chess anymore.

"I love you, Charles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you liked it :))  
> Happy holidays <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Charles's POV :))

I stared at him in utter shock, still trying to absorb all the information I just heard.

"Say something, Charles."

I couldn't I just stared at him.

"I don't understand."

"Would you have gone out with me, knowing how I was?" I thought about it for a while, he was right.

"No."

He'd never been with anyone since we kissed. No more harem, just me. He said all those beautiful things about me... he- he loved me. Even in my wildest dreams this hadn't happen. He loved me.

"I know I can't be your Mr. Darcy or whoever you expect me to be, and I haven't been with anyone for too long, I don't know how to do this, a relationship I mean, I'm going to fuck up, that's for sure, but the only thing I'm certain of is that I can give you my love, unconditional as it is, I'll make sure you have your happy ending if you let me. Because I know what I want in life now. It's you or no one else, Charles. I-" I shut him up with a kiss at this point. He didn't need to tell me anything else. His lips on mine - kissing me, begging me, saying all the things he couldn't say with words.

"You have to know, Erik, that I-I was sad when I broke up with Sebastian, but you... you could break me, so if you think I'm some itch that needs to be scratched-"

"No, I told you- it's you or no one else. I want to know everything, Charles. What do you want to do with your life?" Easy. _I want to spend my life with you._

"Where do you want to go?" _I want to go where you go._

"What do you dream about?" _I dream of you._

"What do you love?" _I love you._

"What do you hate?" _I hate the nights I spend without you._

"And I want to be there. If you'll have me. I know you just got out of a long relationship and I've never been in one. And I'm probably supposed to tell you that if you're not ready, that it's okay. That I'll be patient and wait. But... if I say those things... I'll be lying. I don't want to wait anymore."

"How could we be so stupid?" I laughed through tears.

"Talk for yourself. I knew what I wanted the minute you banged on my door."

"I thought it was so unfair, you coming here and sweep me off my feet, you sucked me in and just like that I was totally in love with you. I was so scared-" he brushed the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"I know," he held me close, breathing me in, kissing my forehead.

"...because I never in a million years thought you'd feel the same way."

"How could I not? Have you met yourself?" I laughed softly.

"You're a real dumbass sometimes, Charles," he squeezed me affectionately.

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Charles. However I did lie about one thing," I looked up at him scared to hear what he's going to say.

"There's no job in Italy. I'm just taking you there, that's if you want."

"Oh, Erik," I smiled at him, blushing, and still not believing all of this was true.

"There, this is my mission in life now. To make you smile like this. Blinding, luminous, incandescent," I wanted to live in this man's arms forever now.

"Is this the part where you say, you'll go out with me on a date, bite-size?"

"For me, the time I spent with you was a never ending first date. And if you think about it technically we've been on many."

"Is that so? What do you do on a date?"

"Have dinner - we've had many. See a movie perhaps - we had that too, scarred me for life but still."

"Oh, please, it was obvious I just wanted to snuggle with you. It worked out so well. I also slept with you that night."

"Yeah, I'm that cheap and easy, Erik," we both grinned at each other.

"But seriously, I have no experience in this stuff, Charles. Be patient with me, okay?" he asked nervously. I snuggled into his chest even more, feeling the warmness of his words, and his body.

"I'm going to be really needy and clingy for the next few weeks," I mumbled into his chest smiling.

"And I'll be insecure and jealous. It will work out great!"

We stayed for the rest of the night in bed, legs tangled, arms tight around each other. I wasn't scared anymore. I was loved. And if I thought that being in love with Erik was the best thing that ever happened to me, I couldn't find the words to describe the feeling of being loved back by him.

 

***

 

I didn't get much sleep, the whole night was... overwhelming? But I got up early, Erik still sleeping beside me, would it be like this from now on? I couldn't wait to find out. But I've got work today. Taking my life in hands.

I tried not to wake up Erik and went to work earlier than ever.

I found myself sitting in Dr. Grey's office.

"I'm going to Italy," I told her with one of the many gifts I received from Erik lately - a big bright smile.

"Oh, that's great, Charles. Do you need to take some days off? When are you coming back?"

"I'm not."

 

***

 

What was I going to do from now on? That's the beauty of it - whatever I want. And with Erik beside me, nothing seemed scary anymore. When I headed home, I received a call from - could I say my boyfriend?

"Hey, neighbor," I said softly.

"Have you sneaked out on me, Charles Xavier? After a great night of cuddling, after I opened my heart to you? Tsk tsk, really low blow Charles," I grinned like an idiot. Just the sound of his voice made my stomach flutter.

"No, some of us have work, or had. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Had?"

"I'll be back soon and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you in bed I'm still hugging your pillow." mmm that picture. Erik in my bed.

"I wonder how you look right now."

"Like a man who wants to fuck you," my breath hitched in my throat and I started walking faster.

 

***

 

I burst through the door of the bedroom, oh my, he really looked like a man who wanted to fuck me.

I jumped on the bed taking my coat off. I was wearing the sweater he bought me. In a second our mouths clashed and we’re kissing, savage and rough, like we’d been starving for it. Well, we were.

"It's criminal how good you look in that, bite-size, but I need it off" he pulled it off, and I realized it was really happening. I felt shy about Erik seeing my body, I was really pale and freckled.

"Jesus, you had to have freckles too. That's just merciless," he kissed me hard moving on top of me, between my legs. The Universal Law of Wall banger dictated that legs went around hips when they were offered. Our hands groped at each other. It’s explosive. Combustible. Our mouths were snapping together like two magnets. I heard a zipper and my pants were off in no time too. Kissing down my jaw, he nibbled at my neck and I gasped from the pleasure of his teeth against my skin.

"Please fuck me, Erik. No more running," I sounded so desperate, and I really was.

"Oh Charles, I certainly will. How in Christ did I ever go months without feeling you against me like this is a mystery."

He placed wet kisses down my chest, sliding lower until he reached my already leaking cock. I looked down at him shyly, but he was giving me devilish smile, then he took my length inside his mouth. My pulse raced, and my blood boiled. My head dropped back, as his tongue caressed me, taking me in deeper. I moaned his name, gripping the sheets.

"Erik, please-"

"Do you have-"

"The nightstand," I cut him off quickly panting. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted him inside me. I didn't have any condoms, and honestly I wanted to feel him without one.

"Erik, I've only been with- and-"

"I know. And I got tested last month, I was kinda hoping we'll eventually get to this. I've never done it without condom but I want nothing between us." I kissed him harsh, as lovely as Erik was, I didn't want to wait any longer.

I pulled down his pants and -

He.

Was.  
  
Huge.  
  
Massively thick, and my jaw was hanging wide open.

He smirked at me and poured some lube on his hands. I felt a wet finger against my entrance. My breathing stilled, until he finally pushed it in. My eyes fluttered shut, and a low hiss escaped my lips. A second and a third finger found their way in and out, in and out. I moved with him, feeling his fingers explore my insides. I opened my eyes and stared right at his filled with lust ones. He was certainly enjoying this, but I wanted him to hurry.

"I'm ready, Erik, please-"

"Just a little bit more-"

"I'm not a virgin, I'm ready."

"Oh bite-size, considering the fact that you and I never fucked, you may as well be one," he purred and I couldn't help but moan out loud.

"You feel so incredible against my fingers, I can't wait to feel you around my cock," he pumped his fingers faster in and out of me, and I was whimpering, moaning, gasping his name.

"None of that, Charles," I tried to bite back my moans. "It's music to my ears, I want to hear you."

I winced at the cold air hitting me, when he pulled his fingers out. But I shivered knowing something better is coming. He lined his cock where his fingers used to be, I locked my legs tighter around his waist and he pushed in slowly. He bit down on his lower lip and tiny frown lines appeared on his forehead. I breathed in, inhaling his scent as I watched him pull back just the smallest bit, only to thrust once more. Now fully inside, I welcomed him. _Oh God._

For a moment neither of us moved. Or breathed.

"Jesus, you're so tight," he gasped against my lips. Nothing had ever felt so good. He started thrusting in me finally.

He leaned down kissing me wantonly. He gripped my hips, and found the right spot in no time. I wasn't going to last long. I'd waited for this for too long, and now that he fucked me out of my mind there was no way I'd last.

I fisted his hair, and he fucking _growled_ on top of me. How hot was that?

He thrusted harder, stabbing into me, it's a fucking bliss. A hard, deep rapture, that I didn't want to end.

"You're so beautiful," he looked at me with those crowded with lust eyes.

"Oh God," my toes curled from pleasure.

This encouraged him even more. His hips pushed me higher on the bed to the headboard. I dreamed of this so many times. I groaned, he grunted. He moaned, I whimpered.

You’d think we’d want to make it sweet and slow, but no, we wanted each other for too long. It may be hard and brutal but it was perfect.

Our bodies were slick with sweat, slapping together, he thrusted harder, faster, harsher, merciless. I moaned and panted his name over and over again.

"Erik!" even a tear rolled down my face. He sensed I was close, I was going to come without even being touched.

"Charles, look at me."

I did and that's when it hit me - pure heated pleasure as he rammed into me and the most intense orgasm rushed through my whole body. I screamed, spilling on my stomach. If I didn’t stop coming I would die of the never-ending bliss of it all. He followed shortly after me, coming inside me, his hands over my hands, our fingers locked together as tightly as our bodies.

He collapsed on top of me, I struggled to catch my breath. It was shameless, beautiful, unbelievable, perfect. We stayed like this until we remembered how to breathe.

He rested his head against my neck and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too. That was... so ... so," I couldn't catch my breath to finish the sentence, and I was still kind of in another universe.

"Perfect," he finished it for me, then flipped me over so I was on top of him, I gasped a little at the movement of his cock still inside me. I giggled and he grasped my hips with a hiss.

"Already?" I arched my eyebrows at him.

"We missed a lot of time, Charles. Apparently my dick would like to make it up for every lost second we weren't doing this. Wanna ride?"

He rotated his hips a little and I moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the holidays, here's a little porn xD


	16. Chapter 16

_Boyfriend._

I got goose bumps when I thought about this. I was Erik's boyfriend. He was once the Harem Master, and now I was his boyfriend. You'd think I'd get tired of repeating it. I won't.

I read somewhere that having sex extends human life. At this point, Erik and I were going to live forever. I'd lost count of how many times we'd done it since the other day. We didn't even had time to eat; he wanted to go to his apartment to get some clothes, but didn't make it there.

_"Clothes are not a good look for you, darling."_

_"You're insatiable, bite-size," my face turned red, because he was right - I couldn't get enough of him._

_"Oh Charles, after all the cursing, scratching and screaming from earlier, now you blush on me? That's adorable. Now turn around on your hands and knees."_

As I expected, he's fantastic in bed - adventurous, unapologetically demanding, spontaneous, and confident. And it's like he was put on earth to make me come out of my skin too.

We hadn't left the bed for days, and once again I was on my back with his fingers twisting inside me, finding immediately the spot that made my back arch and my moans go deeper.

Yes - my name is Charles, and I am a newly indoctrinated sex addict.

Our lips and tongues danced furiously as he lifted me up but I never stopped riding his hand.

"Fuck, Charles."

"Yes, _fuck_ Charles."

He helped me sink down on him, holy god, I should be used by now, of how incandescently good this feels, after all the fucking we'd done lately, but I wasn't. Every time it was a pure bliss, like he belonged inside me. I rose up slowly, almost completely pulling out, before smoothly sliding down, taking him back inside me.

His hands dug in my hips and he kissed my neck licking his way to my mouth once again. I rocked against him, slowly stretching my insides further and further. I could barely maintain a rhythm; the fullness of him was almost too much, it drove me insane.

He watched in fascination at the sight of him sliding in and out of my body.

He growled dirty things in my mouth, and sweet christ almighty, he made dirty talk an art. He was like a perfect bowl of smutty porridge. Saying things like that in any other situation would turn my face all shades of red, now it made me fuck myself harder on his cock, fast and filthy, and I loved it, he loved it.

My hands were wild in his hair, anchoring myself as he touched my cock and I rode him hard, rising up and down, as he watched me writhe above him.

"Oh God, Erik."

"Charles... you... are..."

"Yes! Yes!"

"So... amazing... I... love..."

"Ahghhhh!"

White noise filled my ears, pure pleasure shot through me, as I shook coming on his hand with a loud shout, still riding out my never ending pleasure.

"You." he grunted and I felt him spill inside me, hot and wet and wonderful. I held onto him, feeling the rush of both of our pleasure, we panted, unable to move.

"I fucking love you, Erik," just a glimpse of breath left my mouth.

"I love fucking you, Charles."

"Asshole."

 

***

 

_3:26 p.m., that same day_

"Careful not to slip on the soap, bite-size."

"What if I want to slip on the soap."

"Then I better come in with you and make sure you land on my cock."

He pressed me against the shower wall, holding my hands above my head to the tiles. Water pouring on us, as he slipped inside me easily. I was still loose and wet from all the sex today and it was still afternoon. I won't be able to walk in Italy in few days, he'll have to carry me.

I turned my head to kiss his wet face, he licked the water from my skin - from my neck, my back, as he continued to thrust inside me ruthlessly. He groaned in my ear, roughly squeezing my hips, and I was boneless in his arms.

"Erik-" he spun me around lifting me against the wall, and I grabbed on his shoulders as he lowered me onto his shaft. Our slippery bodies grinding against each other, his long dark lashes stick together from the water and beneath them those blue eyes watching me with lust I had never experienced in my life sent me straight to the edge.

 

***

 

_5:43 p.m_

At this point I didn't even bother to put clothes on I just walked around in my towel or naked. I usually was really shy about my body, but Erik worshiped it, he made me feel beautiful, comfortable and confident in my own skin, and Erik - I never let him go home grab clothes, he didn't need them anyway.

He had pushed me on the bed, tearing the towel away, and I was trapped beneath his weight again.

He lifted my legs on his shoulders and who was I to deny him that. He teased my opening with his cock "Do you want it, bite-size?"

Oh, he wanted me to beg. "Please," I whimpered impatient. He leaned against me, bending me even more, then pushed his cock home. He pumped in and out unhurriedly.

"God you feel so fucking good, Charles," kissing my ear, nibbling and licking. My head rolled back and I moaned loudly.

“God, you feel so…hard…so big,” hearing those words, he rammed into me harshly.

"Fuck, do you know what you do to me when you say shit like that with your sweet voice and British accent?" he bent me in half and thrust in me with incredible force, and I thrashed and writhed beneath him, grasping on the sheets, his hair, scratching on his back, screaming his name.

"Oh Erik, harder, please," I was begging him even though by the thumps of the bed sounded like we're about to enter his bedroom any moment.

"You're so British even when I fuck you," he laughed in a rough voice and continued to fuck me without mercy.

“Harder, Erik. Fuck me harder.” he may know where the exact spot was to make me fall apart but I knew how he liked me begging or demanding for more. And he snapped, he thrust hard, and fast coming inside me and we came together in perfect sync.

He rolled on my side, looking at me with cherishing look in his eyes. God I love this man, and he loved me back, we may seem like some wild animals fucking each other’s brains out all the time, but we wanted each other for so long, it's only fair to take with full hands. And what was more natural than our bodies following our hearts?

He pulled the blanket up over both of us and held me tight against him. It made me feel precious. He made me feel that way. Always.

Cherished.

Adored.

"I should get up before you fuck me to death," I whispered out of breath. Waves of pleasure still running through my body.

"There are worst ways to die," he chuckled and kissed the knuckles on my hand.

"When was the last time we ate, Erik?"

"Can't remember, but I'm only letting you out of this bed if you're making me zucchini bread."

"You're ridiculous," I tried to sit up, the room spinning a little, but I leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you need some help getting there, babe?" I did, my legs were shaking, but I got up by myself.

"I'm good."

"I hate it when you leave me, Charles, but damn I love watching you walk away," I turned around to see him staring at my ass intensely and licking his lips. I felt his come dripping down my tights.

"You're so romantic and poetic, love. Shakespeare would be jealous."

 

***

 

_6:58 p.m_

I’d baked for Erik hundreds of times, but now, as my boyfriend, I did it with even more love.

I saw him watching me intently from my bedroom door. Naked.

"You're fascinating."

"You just love that apron."

"Nope, the whole package actually," he said coming my way.

"I love you too, but no naked men are allowed in my kitchen."

"Sorry I left you alone to cook for me, I drifted off for a few minutes," he stood behind me kissing my neck.

"Mmm and thank god for that, because I wouldn't get any baking done with you around," I purred turning my face to lick my way in his mouth while his hands were already playing with the knot on my apron.

“Jesus Christ! Are you a sailor? Who tied this knot, Popeye?” he seethed, struggling to get it undone. I snorted at his attempts.

"Oh is this funny to you?" he spun me around to face him, while I was still grinning.

"You think this is gonna stop me?" he slid his hands under the apron and pulled my pants down.

My cock stirred back to life affected by his actions, the hungry look in his eyes, and the naked Erik in my kitchen. His cock was hard again, of course. 

Strong hands [lifted me](https://38.media.tumblr.com/fc9ef9373fc2d867c5887c24ae92cf08/tumblr_nhbb0m7O8s1rjjxbmo1_250.gif) on the counter, as a familiar memory hit me and made me even hotter, I wrapped my legs around his waist, lifting my apron a little to give him better access.  
  
He pulled me against his chest and fucked my mouth with his tongue, while his erection grinded against mine. He pulled away and I stared at the face of the pure erotica playing out in front of me.

"Fuck me," he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me forward, sliding his cock into me as my legs gripped his waist tighter. My hands clawed at his neck as he pounded into me again and again.  
  
He yanked me back by my hair, my fingers clutched at his back and my other hand gripped the kitchen counter as I cried out his name.

"Erik," I moaned. "Erik."

"Fuck."

"Oh, God... Erik... that’s so... good... don’t... stop... don’t... stop..."

I groaned loud, louder, and then louder still, unable to contain the sounds I was making. It was so good, so good, so very, very good. His cock was throbbing inside of me, and my muscles were clenching with his every move. My hips moved with his, back and forth, in perfect unison. Our eyes locked.

"Don't stop, Erik... please don't stop... so good."

"I won't stop... I'll never stop," he looked drowned in desire, groaning and moaning, falling apart just as much as I was.

I gripped the counter harder as his kisses became more ravenous - more possessive, and as he fucked me harder and harder I felt myself on the verge of coming.

He barely touched my cock and sweet electricity rushed through my body with only one word on my lips.

"Erik... Erik...Erik..."

I clenched around him, still coming, and he gripped my hips hard, for sure leaving me few bruises.

"I love watching you fall apart," he groaned, and I did. And he did. And we did.

I came second time as I felt his hot wet spurts inside me, this man not only found the sweet spot which made me writhe and ache, he made it his home, and I think he found there the Holy Grail of multiple orgasms.

My body became limp with ecstasy.

As we panted, the pleasure left and the love simply rushed in, filling me back up again.

"You know how much I love you, darling, but I think I burned your precious bread."

"Damn it, Charles! I'm never touching you again when you’re cooking."

 

***

 

"I'll go pack my stuff, while you make me new bread, Charles."

"I'm not making you anything, it's your fault. You'll just have to eat it like that."

"Oh come on, babe," he fucking pouted at me. How could I resist this man?

"Okay, but don't come until I'm finished."

"Of course; you know I always make sure you come first and then I do."

"Get out, funny man," I slapped his ass playfully and he pulled me for a long kiss.

“Kicking me out already? I feel so used.” I laughed as he kissed me again.

“I see how it is. You only want me for my body.”

“Yes, you got me,” he smacked my ass with an open palm, and I squeaked, half moaned.

“Well, that’s interesting. I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

***

 

He was gone for 20 minutes and I missed him. I heard him play [Volare.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRF5zSczYEs)

I pulled out my phone and texted him, even though he was right next door.

 

 

***

 

"Where is my bread?" he slammed the door dramatically behind him, trying to look scary.

"No bread for you mister. Only this," I stood naked before him.

"That looks even better."

He sucked me off that night, we ate a little bit of the bread. _Finally, some food!_ We had sex again, once we went to bed, lazy and slow, but just as passionate as other times, you could say it was a productive day. A whole week actually, because that was the schedule we followed for 7 days until we left for Italy.

But a plane couldn't stop us from getting our hands on each other, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... too much porn? xD  
> I promise there'll be things happening in the next chapter :))


	17. Chapter 17

It's time. I was leaving for Italy, with my boyfriend. A dream come true. Both - the boyfriend and the trip of course.

We hadn't left the apartment for a week, we'd been busy catching up with what we'd missed. The amount of sex we'd had was more than I'd had in my entire life! I'd barely heard from Raven, once, maybe twice, but I never told her that Erik and I were together now. I'd tell her when we get back. She didn't like the fact that I was going with him to Italy but she was still feeling guilty about what had happened with Sebastian, and didn't murmur me a lot. I left Darcy at Sean, the neighbor below my apartment. He got only one condition for taking care of my cat - for us to keep it down a little. Oh poor boy, he'd been a victim of what I was before, and I didn't know how we'd keep that promise. Maybe we'd buy him some earplugs on our way back.

We got on the plane, I was a little scared, I'd never been flying before. Erik snapped a picture of me.

"Aw look how adorably terrified you are."

"It's not funny, Erik. What if we fall?"

"Then, we'll fall together. And honestly, I'm really glad to be the first person who took you to the sky," he knew how to make me relax.

"What have I done with you? You're so romantic."

"Let's not forget that last night, I was also the first person to-"

"Aaand here you are again," I kissed him to shut him up.

 

***

 

Erik held my hand the whole time till we take off, and it wasn't so bad. He made me sit by the window, it was a beautiful view. Then we started kissing and I forgot all about my fears.  
But when we started gasping in each others mouths, he pulled away.

"Shh just a couple of hours and I'll tear your clothes off when we land," he said in a low voice.

"Your accent gets thicker when you're turned on," I whispered in his ear with a naughty smile.

"That must be all the time when I'm around you. And my accent is not the only thick thing right now. I'll just have to think about my dead grandmother for the rest of the flight."

"Do you want me to help?"

"I don't think so. You don't know my grandmother."

"No, silly," I gestured to the restrooms with my gaze.

"Jesus, what have I done with you? You've turned me into romantic and I turned you into nympho."

"Are you complaining?" I traced circles on his chest playfully.

"No, what I meant was 'Hell, Yes'!"

 

***

 

He had me trapped against the sink, facing the mirror. His fingers slippery with soap pushed inside me, teasingly moving in and out, as deeper as they could go, made me moan out softly.

"Shhhh," he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine, drawing my bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, as he slowly slipped inside me.

"God I missed fucking you."

"That was an hour ago." I gasped that sentence even though I'd missed him too.

"Still. Keep it quite, babe."

How could I when he pounded into me like that, and roughly sucked on my neck, while I watched in the mirror this whole scene. I gripped the sink tighter, my knuckles going white, and my breath smudging the mirror.

I sucked in my breath sharply from the shock of pleasure. It took every bit of self-control not to moan audibly. His low grunts and hand on my cock weren't making this easier for me.

"Erik."

"Shhh, babe," he gently put his hand over my mouth, and it was the hottest thing ever. Our eyes met in the mirror and he forced his cock even deeper inside me.

The tiny room filled with his grunting and my muffled cries from behind his hand. I'd never had sex somewhere different than a bed and a desk a couple of times, but with Erik, oh God with Erik we did it on every flat surface in my apartment and now this!

I came hard on his hand, my head falling back on his shoulder and I gasped for air.

He gripped my waist with both hands now, giving a few more thrust when he finally came too.

"Oh Charles..."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

As we both came back down, there were few knocks at the door. “Is anybody in there?” I giggled quietly and Erik shushed me grinning.

We both remained silent and breathless until they were gone. Few minutes later, when our breathing seemed to be under control, he pulled out of me. We tried to fix ourselves in the mirror, but everyone would know nonetheless that he fucked the shit out of me.

It didn’t matter. We walked the walk of shame to our seats hand in hand.

 

***

 

We arrived on Fiumicino airport in Rome, and we took a cab to the hotel Erik [booked](http://www.pantheonroyalsuite.com/gallery-en.html). He wanted to book the one which had a view straight to the fountain di Trevi, but they didn't have free rooms, so he chose another one in the center, right next to the Pantheon. Oh poor me. He spoiled me, I could get used to that.

The driver didn't speak much English, and neither did the people at the hotel, but thank god I had the most amazing man with me, who spoke Italian. How fucking hot and intelligent is my boyfriend?

I pulled out my ID, he started [filling](https://38.media.tumblr.com/3a693577dfe05bf06337659b278e99a5/tumblr_nfnwhsRjAX1rjjxbmo4_250.gif) some forms and continued to speak to the receptionist who was inspected me from head to toes, his brows furrowing a little.

We headed towards the elevator with the piccolo who took out stuff.

"Is there a problem, love?"

"Oh no. Not at all. Just don't get grabby around me when we pass the reception."

"Why?"

"The receptionist asked me five times how old were you, and was looking at me like I'm some child molester, because of your [jailbait looks](https://33.media.tumblr.com/8598f326e9964c7700f10b86152b7393/tumblr_ngl05lLxkU1rjjxbmo3_r1_250.gif), bite-size. So I told him you're my nephew."

"What!?"

"Well I couldn't tell him you're my son. I'm fucking you, that's gross," I burst out laughing.

"You're ridiculous."

"Shut up, you love me."

"I do. And I love it here. Thank you for bringing me."

"Thank you for coming with me."

We kissed sweetly by the [window](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/dd/20/5d/der-blick-aus-unserem.jpg) that looked at the magnificent Pantheon.

"I'm going to fuck you later here by the window, while you enjoy the view, bite-size."

"That would be some sight seeing."

 

***

 

We walked the streets of Rome hand in hand, how obscenely amazing is that? We bought a map, I insisted we take the one with pictures of the landmarks, we stopped by a Lindt store and we got a looot of chocolates.

"People come here to see all kind of fountains, churches and shit, and here your first stop is the chocolate store, Charles."

"I just... really love those [chocolate balls](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-nmOZj5KTTtY/URoICIo9NRI/AAAAAAAAHRM/UJoWspqDSSY/s1600/blogger-image-1910576985.jpg)," I looked shyly at him and he smiled at me affectionately.

"Alright, but for the record, the only balls you put in your mouth should be-"

"Jesus Christ, Erik."

"Relax, they barely know English."

"Yes, but they clearly have eyes, and can see the way you grope my ass."

He bought me enough chocolate truffle balls to stuff my pockets and in ten minutes of walking we found ourselves by the fountain.

"Oh, Erik! It's so beautiful," he looked even happier than me, but not because of the fountain. He was happy that he made me happy.

"Go on, stand by that godawful ridiculously huge fountain, I wanna capture that smile."

"Well I would like you to capture the fountain too."

"There are pictures of it all over the internet, but that smile..."

I smiled at him all teeth, with happy gleaming eyes, and flushed cheeks, and he snapped quite a few of photos of me.

"Come here, I want you take picture of both of us."

He pulled me closer against him, raising his camera with one hand and snapped a couple of picture of us, smiling like idiots, kissing each other, him making funny expressions while I was cackling next to him.

We tossed coins over our shoulder and then I asked him what did he wish for.

"Nothing. I've got everything I need in my life right here."

Oh boy. He really could be romantic when he wanted to be.

"I love you, Erik Lehnsherr."

"I love you too, Charles Xavier."

 

***

 

We walked to the Coliseum too that day, we stopped by a pastry shop and then Erik decided to rent a car, so we'd go to the Vatican city. I was quite scared of his driving skills.

"Why don't you turn on the GPS, love?"

"GPS is for pussies," he scoffed, and with that said, we were lost five minutes later.

 

***

 

We were lost again.

"I don't understand, it has to be somewhere around here," we were looking for the post to send Raven a card, but we wandered around for an hour, and I'm pretty sure the church I wanted to see had already closed. We had two cards, one good and one bad as I called it, because Erik had chosen the prettiest card with the Pantheon on it and inside he had written: _"Dear Raven, I'm fucking your brother. Sorry (not sorry)"_. He decided it’s a nice way of telling Raven about us.

"Oh my god, you're so bad at this, I told you we should have turned left five streets ago."

"I'm just following the map, Charles."

"You're holding it upside down, for christ sake!"

"Oh. Well, it's not my fault you picked the one with as many little pictures on it as possible, I can't even see the name of the streets from them."

"Now it's my fault?"

"Yes, because also I wasn't the one stuffing my face with Lindor balls when I asked you to keep you eyes open for the street."

"Stuffing my face?!"

"Shut up, you were adorable," I pouted at him and he kissed me deeply, we argued in the most stinking cute way and I couldn't be happier. We were lost yes, but as sappy and cliche this may sound, I was found in Erik's arms.

"Let me see that map, you idiot. I don't know how you survived without me all those years traveling by yourself."

"Well, I didn't exactly had a destination I wanted to visit every time I went somewhere. I just went where my feet took me. Thank god, I won't be traveling alone anymore then, huh?"

"You want to take me with you? On your jobs?"

"Of course, Charles. I couldn't take a decent picture when I was in Ireland away from you. And that was just at the beginning. Now I can't even go to my apartment for 20 minutes and I start missing you like crazy."

"Good. Because I don't see myself either waiting for you at home, when you're somewhere shooting hot people or pilgrims all over the world."

"Does that mean I have a permanent companion and we're starting our own collection of sand," he punctuated 'our'. Our. We. Together. What amazing words those were.

"Yes," I beamed at him, and he kissed me just as excitedly as I was.

"Fuck, we're going to have so much fun. I'm going to fuck you on every continent, babe."

 

***

 

We were enjoying a lazy morning in bed, with Erik placing soft sweet kisses on my face.  
I told him how grateful I was for him bringing me here.

"And I'd be grateful if you restrain your sister from killing me when we get back."

"She'll get used to it."

"How exactly? Yesterday I heard her asking you on the phone and I quote 'do you need some holy water, or a hit man'."

"She doesn't know we're together," I kissed him on the lips "and how smart," another kiss "and generous," my kisses sliding down his chest "and caring," I stopped right before his cock "and amazing in bed you are," with a swift motion I took him in my mouth and sucked.

"Oh sweet jesus... I don't... think the last part... fuck..."

I used my hand to cover the part of his cock that wasn't in my mouth. He tugged at my hair, begging me to take him in deeper.

"Take it all in, babe... ughh... I've dreamed of your mouth for months... you're... ahh... amazing."

I smiled around his cock, knowing exactly what he's talking about. I'd had my fair share of dreaming about his mouth and cock too. As he encouraged me I took him in a little deeper, wrapping my lips a little tighter, and sped up my rhythm, bobbing my head up and down.

"Charles..." his words were stained.

"Charles... fuck..." he gasped sounding even more desperate.

I loved the way he felt in my mouth, the way my tongue made him react.

I looked up at him, he is eyes penetrating my gaze with lust and desire, so I slid my mouth on him all the way, until his cock hit the back of my throat.

He briefly closed his eyes as I did that again and again enjoying the reaction I get from him.  
"Charles, I'm gonna... can I come in your mouth, please?" his voice was raspy. Oh my sweet baby, but of course. I nodded at him and sucked faster and faster. His cock started throbbing in my mouth, pulsating, his grip on my hair stronger now, especially when I choked a little. Dirty bastard. He continued fucking my mouth until I felt warmness spill down my throat, inside my mouth.

I swallowed every little drop, his cum was salty and thick and honestly I loved the taste of it. I licked my lips and looked at him.

"You're unreal, Charles," the expression on his face was one of full satisfaction and pure awe, it turned me on. He pulled me against him, kissing me passionately.

"That was perfect, Charles. You're fucking perfect."

It was the first time I sucked him off, I couldn't be more happy to hear that.

"Now I'm gonna take care of you, and we're leaving in a rush after that, or we'll waste our whole day fucking each other instead sightseeing."

"Sounds like a plan."

 

***

 

Unsuccessful plan.

It was already dark when we finally put some clothes on. Erik kept murmuring "I told you so."

"Oh shut up, I'm having the time of my life."

"Me too, bite-size. But we still need to talk about telling your sister that we're together. Or maybe we won't tell her at all, how does that sound?" he seriously feared for his life. Who was I kidding, even I was scared for his life.

"Stupid. That's how it sounds. Besides, she's gonna find out soon."

"How?"

"Well, you see, Erik..." I took a deep breath, and he stared at me with a serious expression. "I'm pregnant."

I bit my bottom lip trying to remain serious for a little longer, but he pushed me grinning on the bed tickling me and I burst out laughing.

"Oh stop, Erik, hahaha I just lost the baby."

He tried to sit up straight next to me but he was laughing just as hard as I was, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh don't cry, love," I sat in his lap still laughing. "We'll try again."

"Damn right we will."

And with that clothes were flying across the room again.

Yep, we never made it out this day.

 

***

 

"Why are we walking, Erik? Does it have anything to do with your problem against the GPS."

"Nope, because it's a 10 minutes walk till there."

"Shall I leave bread crumbs for a trace, so we could go back, or do you really know where we're going this time?"

"Very funny, Hansel. We're walking to the fountain again."

"But we already saw it, we can see other things, I'm not like, obsessed with it, love."

"Yes, but you've never seen it at night."

And he was right. It was even more magnificent in the night, with all the lights that caressed its beauty as if every sculpture was real having its human-like features and shadows casted by the yellow lighting.

He hugged me close from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder, keeping me warm. My stomach fluttered, all of this was too much. This joy and happiness I never thought could ever happen to me, but I felt like I deserved it. I deserved the man behind me, who kissed me lovingly and embraced me affectionately, cherishing me, like I was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"You know, that very first day you came in my apartment you told me you wanted to see that fountain, an image of me taking you here popped into my head, and I felt a strange fluttering in my chest. Soo this could be our place, hmm?"

"Oh, Erik, I never thought you could be such a sappy romantic. You know what they say, if you toss a coin into the fountain, it means you'll come back here."

"I don't need to toss a coin to know I'll take you back here."

And I didn't need another word to know that this man is going to love me for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!  
> Have some [Cherik](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/106917296777/charles-erik-in-rome) in Rome :))  
> And again special thanks to [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl) for the lovely cover art <3


	18. Chapter 18

You'd think the fairy tale I was living in would end as soon as we were back in London, in the real world. But nothing had changed. If anything I was only falling deeper for Erik, if it was possible to love someone that much.[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple)

But you can't have full happiness, right? That's right, we were preparing for something far more terrifying. We'd been back from Italy for a week, and we still hadn't told Raven we're together. Everyday we'd be like 'hmmm, we'll tell her tomorrow' and Erik would start licking and sucking on-  
  
Yeah, you got the point.  
  
She missed me, and wanted me to tell her how was Rome, but Erik had completely occupied my time, my mind, my everything. I know, I'm the worst brother.  
  
Last night she showed up at my door unexpectedly, and you can guess Erik and I were in a rather promiscuous position in the kitchen (again) when she knocked on the door. I hid him in my bedroom, like he was my dirty little secret. That's so hot...  
  
She talked a lot about Azazel, she was just as enamored with him as I was with Erik, which was good, she didn't have much time to think about how I was sneaking on her all the time. I talked about Italy trying to skip the Erik bits but it was hard, I wanted to tell her how perfectly happy I was with him, but not like that. Not when Erik's hidden naked in my bedroom. Poor baby, he stayed there for an hour.

 

***

 

"So what's the big news, Charles? Why are we here and what made you leave your apartment, we haven't seen you in ages?" Moira was right, but the moment had come. I'd met with her and Raven and Azazel at a restaurant, hoping they won't cause a scene here. Erik was still out looking for a spot to park his bike. Yes, I had no problem riding with him anymore, or riding him for that matter... Focus, Charles.

"I have a boyfriend and I quit my job," okay not the best way to serve them the news but I was really nervous and Erik wasn't anywhere near by still to help me.  
  
"What?!"

"What do you mean quit your job?"

"What do you mean by 'boyfriend'?" They were talking over one another.

"Shut up everyone. I quit my job, because I decided to explore my other options, to do something _I_ choose. As to my boyfriend..." I started dreamingly. "He's the most extraordinary person I've ever met, he's intelligent, adventurous, caring and loving, sweet, he challenges me, he shines so bright, but all of this is pale compared to what he is, and what he means to me, so I'd really appreciate it if you give him a chance, because I love him from the bottom of my heart."  
  
"He sounds amazing, Charles," Moira almost teared up.  
  
"Phew, I almost feared you were gonna say it's Erik, but then you said he's nice-" Raven's laugh was cut off when Erik appeared, sliding a hand around my shoulder leaning to kiss my lips chastely.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little bit late, what did I miss, babe?"

Everyone stilled for a second. And then-

"HIM???"  
  
"Oh, please you just wanted to get away with it and I tell them first," I smiled affectionately at Erik ignoring Raven's hysteria.  
  
"Please tell me it's not true, Charles! Right now!"

"Oh shit, you motherfucker," Azazel was oblivious too, to what we'd been doing for the last three weeks.  
  
"So what, now he's found a place to get you in his schedule, which days he's fucking you against the wall, Charles in between the others?!"

"All days actually, and not only against the wall," I opened my mouth to try to calm Raven but Erik had taken over the situation with a big smirk on his face, and I chuckled quietly against his shoulder.  
  
"Oh you're so dead, mister!"  
  
"Raven, calm down, look we brought you a post card. NO, Erik. Not that one."  
  
" _Dear Raven, I'm fucking your brother. Sorry (not sorry)._ What the fuckity fuck-"  
  
"Erik picked it out himself. Isn't he the cutest?"  
  
"Y-you! How could you?!? WHY, Oh mY GOD-"  
  
"Raven, please calm down," people were staring at us now.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN???"  
  
They were yelling all over one another, mostly at Raven who was hysteric, and me and Erik just held hands under the table and waited.  
  
"I need some fresh air," she stormed outside, and Azazel made an attempt to follow her but she cut him off.  
  
"I'll be right back, bite-size," Erik whispered in my hair and kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Well, this is going well?"

  
***

 

 _15 minutes later_  
  
"Do you think she killed him?" Moira asked only half jokingly.  
  
"Oh no, here they come," I turned around to see Raven obviously calmer, and by her side the love of my life smiling at me.  
  
"Missed you," he whispered in my ear, taking his seat beside me. It sent shivers to my body but I was also curious about what happened. There were no swearing, no screaming, no tantrums.  
  
"Damn it, Erik. I always knew you'd end up with someone smarter than you, you dog," Raven glared at Azazel, and shut him up quickly, then she spoke.  
  
"I'd like to apologize for my earlier burst out," Well color me surprised.  
  
Jesus, if he could calm my sister that man could do anything.

  
***

  
"So what did you say to my sister?" I finally decided to ask him once we were home, comfortably snuggling on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you put some sort of spell on her, like you did with me?"  
  
"Nothing like that. I just told her the truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You never get tired of hearing it, don't you?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Did she buy it?" I asked innocently and he pinched my nose playfully.  
  
"She didn't have to 'buy it', she saw it in my bright blue eyes, like you did."  
  
"Oh please, that's just the Ouch effect."  
  
"The what?" he burst out laughing.  
  
"That long blue eyed [stare](https://38.media.tumblr.com/02b6cab1a9476dd3eda07bacd724824d/tumblr_mu531hfqd81qcga5ro1_500.gif) you give - I call it the Ouch."  
  
"I can't believe you gave it a name, you're ridiculous. I love you so much for that."  
  
"I love you too, Erik."  
  
He cupped my jaw and kissed me fully, deeply.  
  
"You taste like chocolate," he whispered between kisses.  
  
"I found the chocolate balls you hid from me."  
  
"I hid them from your cat, not you, bite-size. Need I say again which balls you should be eating?"  
  
"Mmm…"  
  
“Have I told you how cock-stiffeningly gorgeous you looked tonight?” I giggled and he moved his lips to my neck scraping at it, then soothing the love bite with kisses.  
  
I feel like my clothes were dropping by themselves at this point. I never had to worry anymore if I was taking my clothes off clumsy or something, they just kind of happen to disappear once Erik starts to lick and suck on my mouth or neck.  
  
He pushed my legs open wide, then leaned down for another chocolate-flavored kiss. His ever-enthusiastic cock brushed against mine just as hard, and I moaned at the friction. He massaged and squeezed my ass, pressing our hips together.  
  
I learned to keep lube all over the place because let’s be honest, Erik and I fucked all the time, all over the apartment. I don't know if it was just because our relationship was still fresh and new, but it is what it is. Yesterday he thought it was so hot that I was cleaning the windows. You can guess how that ended.  
  
He sucked me so good, with two fingers in my ass, that I was a second away from coming.  
  
"Erik please, fuck me."  
  
He gave me a naughty smirk, grabbing my hips, then slid his cock effortless inside me. He swallowed my moan by pressing his lips to mine in an open-mouthed kiss. He pulled away just millimeters from my mouth, his nose brushing against mine, our breaths entwined and harsh as he thrust hard inside me, burying himself fully inside me with powerful push.  
  
My head rolled back, as he kept fucking me, I kept panting and moaning, mixing with the sounds that were coming from him - groaning and cursing.  
  
"Fuck, do you know how you look right now? With your cheeks pink with desire, your parted lips, writhing beneath me, moaning, desperate and needy. _Fucking stunning,_ " he said in a low rough voice, his eyes focused on me. I moaned even louder now, my hands gripped him in the most frantic way, as he never stopped thrusting inside me.  
  
"I'm telling you this as a photographer, you're a work of art. If I had my camera I'd be snapping you like freaking paparazzi..." _Oh my sweet Lord._  
  
"Do ohh it t-then," what was I saying? Oh god he brought a whole new side of me. A kinky one.  
  
"Fuck, you're gonna kill me. Are you sure, Charles?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you don't show me to your friends," I whispered between my rapid panting.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?! This is just for me to watch you like that, no one gets to see you like that, but me," he growled at me in the hottest way possible still working on top of me.  
  
"Okay, capture the moment, love."  
  
"Jesus. I'll be right back, don't move," he pulled out of me quick and it made me wince. I watched him run to his apartment. _Naked._ He was back inside me in less than 30 seconds.  
  
He snapped a couple of pictures of his cock disappearing inside my ass and I closed my eyes for the next ones.  
  
"Don't get shy on me now, Charles. I'll show you later how fucking hot you look right now," he was right, it turned me on even more if that's possible. He reached to put the camera on the table.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Porn."  
  
Sweet jesus almighty he was making a video. I couldn't feel shy now that he fucked me with incredible force, we were both getting off on this. He trapped my wrists above my head with hands, moving faster, harder. I arched my back, moaning, feeling the pressure building in my gut.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"You're so hot, Charles."  
  
"Erik...Oh... just like that."  
  
"You feel so fucking good."  
  
"Ahhh-"  
  
"Come for me, babe."  
  
I screamed wrapping my legs tighter around him, pulling him. The sound of our bodies slapping, my cries, his rough voice caressing my face with dirty encouragements, had become an erotic symphony. I didn't need him to touch my cock to come, and he knew it too.  
  
He devoured my mouth with a harsh kiss, feeling me clench around him, licking his way to my neck to bite on that love mark he left me earlier. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but the perfect pressure to send me right over the edge. I screamed his name as I came hard, painting my stomach white, my toes curled, and my back arched as I squeezed around his cock tight and with that he filled me up, grunting and cursing, mixed with "I love you so fucking much."

 

***

  
A few hours and three orgasms later, we were lying in bed with his arm around me, and the other holding the camera to show me what "a work of art" looked like, like he insisted to call it.  
  
"It's just our porn video, Erik."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You don't know shit about art, bite-size. Look at how perfect your ass looks in my hands as I open it to slide my cock inside you. It's just… beautiful," he admired his work, while the most obscene sounds were coming out of the camera.  
  
"It's filthy and hot, and you should stop it because I'm tired and I'm getting hard again."  
  
"What does 'tired' mean? Do you eat it, do you fuck it, what?" I grinned as he made his way under the sheets for another round. He was definitely going to kill me with sex.  
  
"It means 'I love you, you sex addict'."  
  
"I'm a Charles addict. You know what, Edward Cullen can take his stupid heroin and go to hell, you're my own personal brand of Viagra."

How could he say things like that and make them sound romantic, and make me feel so loved and worshiped by him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Twilight's Edward Cullen? Yep, it's a reference to him and his godawful quotes. I think Erik's much more romantic than him xD
> 
> Special thanks to [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) for this cute [art](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/107123780081/inspired-by-bang-bang-3)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) of Charles and Erik in Rome <3
> 
> Alright, guys. We're heading towards the end, so I have a question. Would you be interested in reading another story?  
> And if so, here are some ideas I've been thinking about, tell me which one of them appeals more to you:
> 
> 1\. Charles owns a chocolate shop, in which he works with his sister. All kind of customers love his shop, especially rich men, buying boutique chocolate for their wives or their mistresses. One of his latest clients is Senator Erik Lehnsherr. A little bit of age difference AU, Charles is 20-21, Erik in his late thirties.
> 
> 2\. Charles finds himself in a love triangle with two brothers. Twins. Magnus Lehnsherr is everything Charles _needs_ in his life, successful, kind, intelligent. Erik Lehnsherr is the ultimate bad boy who Charles _wants_. But what he doesn't know is that the two brothers have a dangerous secret. In this one Charles is kinda on the slutty side, but there won't be any threesome's here or twincest if that's what you're looking for. It would be in first person for the sake of the story.
> 
> 3\. Inspired by the latest cast of Fassbender in the new Steve Jobs movie. Erik is the CEO of Apple or another pineapple company, and he's known for being arrogant, and unkind to his employees. Charles is his new completely ignorant intern, and the only one who's not intimidated by him.
> 
> 4\. Charles still thinks about the boy he fell in love ten years ago in the Catholic school. They were inseparable, but their love had done something that's been eating Charles, which made him run away from Erik back then. Now Erik comes back, a little changed, a little collared - to God. Flashbacks will follow through the story from the days Charles was 15 and Erik was 20 until the secret is revealed, while in the present they struggle with Erik's vows to God.
> 
> Oh and also if you could tell me which do you prefer - first or third person.  
> I think the first person is way more fun to read someone's thoughts but that's just me :))  
> So if you found something you like, please leave a comment and let me know :))
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter <3


	19. Chapter 19

Erik basically moved in with me. No one ever said anything about it, but we couldn't be apart from each other. He'd been sleeping in my bed ever since that night he first told me he loved me. I'd never entered his bedroom and didn’t really want to lay in the bed he‘d fucked all the others.

Anyway, the only time we spent apart was when he went to his apartment to get some more clothes. Today he even demanded my presence there. He couldn't be away from me even for 15 minutes. How cute were we?

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he took my hand and lead me to his bedroom but I pulled away like I'd been stinged.

He frowned, and I felt guilty, I know he wasn't the man he used to be, but I just couldn't forget-

"It's not for... sex, Charles. Just come. Trust me," he felt how uncomfortable I was.

"O-okay. I'll just make myself some tea, then I'll come, okay?" I was stalling, but I really needed some time to shake off that awful feeling.

"Of course."

 

***

 

I was being childish. Erik was going to dump me if I continued to act this silly. He was with me. He was mine. My boyfriend. He‘d proven himself completely, and how much he loved me. Why was I freaking out over some bedroom?

I stepped boldly heading to his bedroom, when his phone rang. Erik was nowhere in sight, probably still waiting for me in the bedroom, so the answering machine picked it up.

A sultry female voice spoke.

"Eeerik, it's Irene. I'm in the city for a week, and I was thinking maybe we could get together, have some drinks, and you know... for the old times sake I'll suck your magnificent big co-" Erik slammed his hand down on the off button, almost breaking it.

He must have walked right past me to get here, but I didn't hear him. I just stood there, frozen, like a statue.

"Charles," he reached to touch me but I pulled back abruptly. I felt tears pickle at my eyes.

"Oh no, Charles. Goddamn it, I'm sorry you heard that," I couldn't even look at him right now.

I wasn't kidding when I said he could so easily break me. My tears were already a fact and I didn't want him to see me like that again, so weak and hurting.

"I-I'll go...for now," I fucking stuttered.

I walked past him, but he grabbed me gently pulling me into him.

"I don't want you to go."

"Well this isn't about what you want... I just... I just want to be alone for a while."

"You shouldn't be. You're just going to shut yourself in, and think about some crap, that's not even true. I wanna be there for you. You know I'm not that man this girl used to know. The past doesn't matter. I barely even remember the faces of the people I've been with before you. It's only you - my future."

"I know... But I really need some space right now, Erik," he kissed the top of my head softly and let me go.

"If that's what you need, Charles. Just come back to me okay?"

"Okay."

 

***

 

I spent the rest of the day in bed, thinking about it over and over. It was always going to be like that, wasn't it? And what if we fought? He had all kind of whores on speed dial, he'd go straight to them. He had always lived like that, why stop now? Maybe I was interesting to him because he'd never experienced a relationship, but what would happen when he grew tired of me?

He was right, I thought a lot of crap when I was left alone. Brain wanted to pursue those thoughts, Heart said leave it.

I listened to Heart, when my phone rang. Erik.

"Hi," I said weakly, still laying in bed. I missed him.

"Hey," I wasn't mad at him, I guess? He didn't do anything and I should know, he spent all his time with me. But still I was troubled. There was a silence for a while.

"So... what are you wearing?" only he could make me smile in a situation like that.

"You really don't know how to do the apologizing thing, do you? And it's not a problem your dick could solve."

"Oh was that what I was supposed to do? If I knew I would have apologized a thousand times by now, if that's what it takes not to leave me for this long, bite-size. In all seriousness, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry you have to put up with the shit from my past. I-"

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. I know that."

"I missed your voice."

"What about my face?"

"That too, but I didn't want to get greedy."

I grinned into the phone.

"So should I wish you goodnight?"

"It would have been, if you were here..."

Silence.

"Erik?" he must have hung up on me.

"At your service, your Highness," he opened the door of my bedroom. He came towards me, and laid on top of me.

"I'm sorry," he leaned slowly, kissing my nose. "So sorry," he grazed his lips over mine quick, when I didn't pull away, he kissed me again. “Really sorry,” his lips taking mine for a third time. He pressed a little harder and I let him. He stroked my tongue with his own, and I responded. My breathing deepened, my pulse quickened, his hands creeping down my hips, as I kept mine around his neck, pulling him even closer. He took me in his hand, stroking me, grasping the base and working upward.

"Erik," I panted, my chest rising and falling as he worked me.

"Charles..."

"Need you... inside me..."

"In a minute, turn around."

"Too long-" he flipped me on my [stomach](http://media.tumblr.com/c51e676dfa96ae592ca354a9535edbf9/tumblr_inline_nhltqd7BcN1rz76ut.gif), his hands wrapped around my waist, and one of them pushing on the small of my back. He angled my ass in the air, towards his face. His hot breath against me made my whole body shiver.

"There's that sweet ass," Oh dear. I loved it when he licked me, he was the first man to introduce me to rimming, and jesus christ his tongue was magical.

There were no quick licks, no tiny kisses, just the deep pressure of his [tongue](http://media.tumblr.com/51e717dc5ead6758d21c68be91537700/tumblr_inline_nhltiqrMeQ1rz76ut.gif) plunging in my hole, as he spread my cheeks even further. I was fisting the sheets into a ball. Oh God, the sensation of his wet mouth and strong tongue teasing and taunting me, made my desire so strong that I almost came right then from the feel of his tongue fucking me.

The room filled with the most erotic sounds of Eriks licks and my muffled moans into the pillow. He pulled away with a hiss, squeezing and spreading my ass cheeks, admiring it.

"Jesus, you're perfect," I can't even explain the guttural noises that were coming from the back of his throat. He growled one more time before he dived in again to taste me.

He fucked me with his tongue and I couldn't help but push back against him. His lips and tongue twisting and pressing as he groaned into me, and my God the vibrations...

"Please... Erik... inside...now..." I cried into the pillow, and I felt a smirk forming on his lips, as his face was still pressed into my ass.

Whatever I wanted I got it from him. Like his hands, lips, tongue, cock and everything he had were made to serve me, working only for my pleasure.

"Your body is amazing. The way it trembles at my touch. The way you taste..."

He slid inside me, slowly, perfectly, exquisitely.

With one hand flat on my back, as I arched, the other pulling at my hair to bring me for a kiss, he assaulted my mouth harsh, eager to have himself inside me anyway he could, and I’d be lying if I say I didn’t want the same. It quickly got fast and filthy. But it's okay, he knew me well, he could read my body, because there are nights when I need it slow, there are nights when I need it sweet, but tonight... oh tonight I needed it like this. To be fucked out of my mind, to forget that there were many others before me, and to leave me with just one thought - that this beautiful man who was fucking me like his life depended on it, was just _mine._

He lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing it, then bringing my face to his in a deep kiss mingling lips and tongues and breaths, and his strong thrusts never stopped. Full and possessive pushes.

“I’ve missed making love to you today,” his grunt turning into a groan as he said it.

“Is that what this is?”

“I love you so it has to be,” there he is, the man that I love.

He pressed his lips once again to my exposed throat and came hard with a series of quick short thrusts. Beneath him, I whimpered from my own orgasm.

 

***

 

"So will you come with me now, I promise you'll like it."

"Okay, we just need to shower first."

"No, you should stay like this."

"I'm sweaty."

"I like you sweaty."

"I smell."

"Yes, you smell like sweat and sex and most importantly like me. It's so hot. I'd like to bottle that smell."

"My oh my, I didn't stand a chance against you, did I? You give the best woo in the world."

 

***

 

Erik put a scarf over my eyes and lead me into his bedroom.

“Is that some kind of weird sex thing?”

"No, but I like the way you think."

He untied the scarf and when I looked around the room I was in an awe. All the walls were covered in framed pictures of us in Italy but mostly of me, smiling on all of them. I was stunned and he watched my face closely before he spoke.

"I put them in here, because I wanted to surprise you. But since I barely come home, I'd like to put them in your apartment, where I could watch them all day. After all these are the masterpieces of my life. Along-"

"Oh Erik-"

"Along with my other stuff."

"What?"

"I want us to move in together, and I know you want that too, we basically already live together. And since I would never ask you to come here, today you were even terrified of stepping inside my bedroom, you see my apartment as some kind of lair, I don't want you going through what you went today, I'd throw out my phone and I'll leave my apartment for you. Plus I really love your hobbit home," Tears spring into my eyes as we gaze at each other, happy tears.

"But isn't it too soon, Erik? It's been a month."

"Moving fast doesn’t make it insignificant. Not a month, but three months. I've been with you since the beginning even if I didn't say it, or show it right, but I have."

"I'm just-"

"What's stopping us? Talk to me, what's troubling you, my love? I love the shit out of you. So just tell me what you need."

"I'm afraid... you might... grow tired of me, spending so much time with me."

"Are you fucking crazy, Charles?! That’s the one thing you never have to be afraid of. Never. I could never get tired of you, and I'm already spending all my time with you. Be honest, do you actually see us spending a night apart, while I'm on this side of the wall, and you on the other?"

"No, I want us to be together all the time."

"I want us to move in together, because I want to fall asleep with your hair in my face every night. I want to wake up wrapped around you every morning. I want us to spend whole weeks without any clothes on at all. I want to have clean fights and dirty makeup sex. I want to talk to you until the sun comes up, and I want to bring you cereal in bed every morning, until you teach me how to prepare you a decent meal-” oh my, this man... he's unreal, and he's all mine. I couldn't help but let the happy tears stream down my face freely.

"I can promise you all that. So what do you say, Charles?" I did want all those things he described me, with all my heart.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"YES!!" I threw my hands around his neck excitedly and he lifted me of the ground, grinning and laughing, kissing me stupid.

"Come on, help me get my stuff, boyfriend," he squeezed me gently, kissing my nose.

"Alright, boyfriend."

We're so adorable, that it's sickening, isn't it? Go puke somewhere while I kiss my boyfriend breathless, with a 'please hurry up and pound me silly' excitement.


	20. Chapter 20

It was our one month Fuckiversary. Damn it, I was going to kill Erik. I meant it's our one month anniversary. It was just Erik kept calling it that, and now it was stuck in my head.

"It's our one month anniversary today, love?"  
  
"It is? Wow, I've never had a fuckiversary before."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Well you know, I rocked your world one month ago."  
  
"You told me you loved me one month ago, that's what I was referring to."  
  
"Oh, yeah that too."  
  
"Jerk."

"Oh come on, babe, I was kidding, come back here."

  
***

  
He had work today in the city, a photo shoot with some English actor, long name, he said he was the next big thing.  
  
While I went out with the girls to finally see them, and buy a present for Erik.  
  
"We miss you, Charles. Now that you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to forget about us."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh please, he's not sorry at all. The other day I called him, and he told me he was baking, but he was panting, I hung up immediately. I don't even want to know what you were doing," Raven complained grossed out.  
  
"For your information, I really was baking, but Erik gets really horny when he sees me doing it, so-"  
  
"Stop right there, Charles."  
  
"Come on, Raven. Give him a break. Charles has a really heated sex life, let him brag, he's glowing look at him," thank god for Moira. "Plus, have you seen his boyfriend? The man is sex on legs, he's got it all, the body, the piercing gaze" alright, back off Moira, he's mine. "...his teeth-"  
  
"What the fuck, Moira? He's not a horse," Raven said cracking up.  
  
"Well I certainly rode him like one this morning," I smirked before taking a sip of my tea.  
  
"Charles! My ears are burning!"

  
***

  
I came home, with the presents and started making him another one. Of course it's some baked goods.  
  


 

***

  
"You're a total cock tease, Charles. You like to push me over the edge, to see me snap, huh?" he growled trough gritted teeth. It's true, I liked taunting him, because boy the way he reacted. I liked rough sex with him, but then again I like all kinds of sex with Erik.  
  
I was perched on the edge of my kitchen island, very much naked as Erik wished, and he was buried deep inside of me.  
  
He placed my leg on his shoulder, the other leg he held open to one side, his hips rotating in maddeningly tiny circles, increasing in the smallest of increments, and holy hell he was wrecking me.

"Oh god Erik, that's it-"he pounded into my ass, sliding over my prostate with every stroke, and I was meeting him thrust for thrust. All I could do was whimper for more and beg him not to stop.  
  
"Fuck, Charles," his hands roughly pulling me even farther toward the edge, his pace picking up even more.  
  
"How does that feel babe?" he asked in a rough voice between groans.  
  
"Oh...my...amazing...so fucking good."  
  
"God, you're so tight this way...agh..."  
  
He groaned, switching both of my legs to one side, holding them up as he pounded into me, again and again, never retreating, only advancing, looking down at me, watching as my back arched and my skin flushed, heat creeping as my climax broke over me when he started stroking my cock, stunning me silent in its intensity as I was shaken to the very core of my being. I was trapped in a realm of pure desire.  
  
"Come inside me," I encouraged him, loving the way he looked and felt inside me. "Fill me up."  
  
"I fucking love you, I love you,” he chanted, thrusting erratically now as he sped toward his own release, sweat breaking over his brow as he clutched at my hips and I clutched him from the inside, holding him as long as I could, feeling his solid weight on me.  
  
"Charles!" he shouted once again and slammed home, pumping copious amounts of come into my ass, filling me just like I wished.

 

***

  
"I can't believe this is the fourth time we’re cleaning flour and sugar off each other this week. What’s wrong with us?”  
  
"You're so friggin hot all the time, bite-size, I can't help it-"  
  
"The fourth time, Erik!"  
  
"Come here, and I'll clean you-"  
  
"We have too much sex, Erik."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We do."  
  
"Are you complaining? You certainly sounded like you were enjoying it few minutes ago."  
  
"I do, it's just-"  
  
"What is it bite-size?"  
  
"I just… this is not what our relationship is all about, right?"  
  
"How could you even say that?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"Maybe my present for you will make it a little clearer what our relationship is about."  
  
"You got me a present?"  
  
"Of course. It's out Fuckiversary after all." I grinned into his chest then showered his face with kisses.  
  
Of course our relationship wasn't about the great sex we had.  
  
It was about how in love I am with this impossible man.

  
***

  
We were going to miss our reservation for the restaurant if we went to shower together so I cleaned up first and then he. While I waited for him I opened a random book. Jane Austen got into my hands of course. My thoughts drifted to how we ended up like this. Happily together. My personal romance.

He showed up with a towel around his waist, bringing me back the memories of the first time I met him and he had a sheet around him and I was hypnotized by his flawlessness again, just like that very first time. So I told him what I thought.

"You look so fucking hot, I'd suck you off right now if we weren't going to be late."  
  
"And Jane Austen spins in her grave. I love you too, Charles."

  
***

  
We were having dinner at some fancy restaurant, and I got to order my meal myself! Erik wore a sinfully seducing [black shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d4/bb/ff/d4bbff08c46b715e23b2ed6367b90440.jpg) and I wanted nothing more than rip it off him and have him instead of food. Jesus I'd become even more addicted to sex than him.  
  
"I have a present for you, bite-size."  
  
"Jesus Christ, not here, Erik!"  
  
"What?! No, just open it. Trust me," he handed me a small envelope. I expected a dirty present, just like what I bought him, so I left mine at home, but there couldn't be a vibrator in the envelop.  
I opened it and found a sloppy written sheet.

"What is this, Erik?"  
  
"It's for you. It has been for quite some time. Five years actually. Read it out loud."

 _"Dear whoever is reading this, I highly doubt anyone will read this but..._  
 _I'm in love with you."_  
  
I flashed my eyes to him still confused.  
  
 _"Let's be real, you don't exist and you may never exist, and I'm the reason for that, but I'm going to keep that letter in case I meet you someday. I'm going to meet you, right? I have to meet you. After all I've traveled the world to seek for you, I should have found you by now. If I had, I wouldn't be sitting on this bench in this cold winter night, kicked out by some whore's husband. My life is a mess, I live my life as I say effortless, I tell everyone how perfectly happy I'm to live like this, but the truth is it‘s without any purpose, I'm only admitting it because I'm drunk and because no one will ever read this._  
 _  
But I'm a persuasive person, maybe I'll trick you one day into falling in love with me, but the harder thing is for me to fall in love with you. Why haven't I been in love? Why can't I be like that couple I took a picture of yesterday, without them seeing me, a bit creepy but they were just smiling, holding hands, genuine, not like those fake people I get paid to photo shoot. I bet you have a beautiful smile. Its something that always fascinated me in people._  
  
 _The truth is, I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified of you. They say the type of men like me - relationship avoiders, are the one that fall the hardest. Is it true? I guess I'll never know. But if I do, I'm afraid what would happen to me, am I going to be weak if it happens?_  
  
 _I need you some times. I imagine you sometimes, you don't have a face but you're just there for me. Someone I love, someone who loves me back._  
  
 _It must be good, so here I am, hoping that you exist somewhere, I have to believe you exist, so I'm sealing this letter and I'll give it to you when I find you._  
  
 _So I promise you, if you read this, I'm in love with you and I promise you to take care of you, spoil you, make you happy, and never let you go once I've found you. I want to talk to you, I really do, that's why I'm writing this, because you're not here with me to tell you all those things, but I want to talk to you, not just fuck. I probably want to fuck you too, I'm sure you're hot. But what I'm trying to say is, that I'll do anything for you._  
  
 _You_  
  
 _Who are you?_  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Erik"_  
  
I was a mess by the end of the letter, tears were streaming down my face, and my voice started breaking by the second sentence, but I never stopped reading. I can't believe he made me cry in a restaurant.  
  
"O-oh my g-god, Erik."  
  
"I promised you just happy tears, didn't I? I'm really glad you have that letter now, I was starting to get desperate, when you didn't show up for me so long. But you were worth the wait."  
  
"I love you too, Erik," I moved with my chair closer to him so I could kiss him.  
  
"This is the best present ever, I feel so stupid now knowing what I bought you."  
  
"Hey babe, if you stop crying and remove your lips from mine I might actually get what you're saying."  
  
"Sorry. It's just... you gave me this beautiful present, and I... got you... toys," it's so embarrassing.  
  
"Would those toys happen to be of a... naughty nature?"  
  
"… yes," I looked down at my hands, still sniffing and feeling incredibly silly.  
  
"Ohh, Charles. That's one of the many reasons I love you. Let's get out of here."

  
***

  
"Oh god, Erik!" we were trying to climb the stairs, or Erik was, I was trying to climb Erik, kissing him wantonly, panting and moaning against him. We almost made it, but I couldn't wait any longer, heat was spreading throughout my whole body like electricity, and I was trembling. The things that man did to me, with just a kiss.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
"In the [hallway](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/107687293412/chapter-19), on the stairs?"  
  
"Yes, god yes. Fuck me all night."  
  
I wasn't always this adventurous. So bold or horny.  
  
 _Never_ actually.  
  
Sex with Sebastian involved few things: mundane, rote and hesitant. And that's where it stayed. But god with Erik, I realized how much I was holding back.  
  
In sex.  
  
In life.  
  
Erik Lehnsherr came into my life and set free all that horny, outspoken, sexual Charles that'd been hiding, growing inside me for so many years.

  
***  


We had to be quick, but woah it was a hot experience. Those stairs will never be the same again...  
  
"That was crazy, you've become a little slut, haven't you Charles?"  
  
"Mmm, how do you feel about that?"  
  
"You're my little slut, I couldn't be happier."  
  
We kissed lazily heading towards the bedroom. I still had to give him my presents, and he promised to fuck me all night so our quickie in the hallway was just a warm up for what's to come.  
  
"I know my gifts are not as half as great as yours but..."  
  
"Charles, you're my gift, didn't you get that from my letter?"  
  
He didn't have to say anything else, all embarrassment gone, replaced by the feeling of being adored.  
  
"And now I'm going to unwrap you like one."  
  
"After you open my presents."  
  
He ripped the wrapping impatiently, and I shivered with desire, to do the same with me.  
  
"Oh my oh my, you really love me, don't you, bite-size?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You want me use these on you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll let me do anything I please with you, won't you?"  
  
"Yes." That's why our sex was amazing. Because it wasn't about compatibility, or practice, or even being _in love_.  
  
It's about trust.  
  
Letting your guard down. Putting yourself in another person's hands and letting him lead you to places you've never been before. And Erik certainly takes me on a magic journey to Narnia on daily basis.  
  
Just because I trusted him. With my mind, my heart, my body. I trusted Erik with _everything._  
  
"Oh Charles..." there's that dark look that lit my skin on fire.  
  
"Let's bang those walls, Wall banger."  
  
That's all he needed to hear and his mouth ravished mine fiercely and demanding.

  
***

  
That’s how this romance novel ends. With my Wall banger pushed deep inside me and whispering the naughtiest, filthiest things imaginable about what he wanted to do to me?  
  
It really was my own happily-ever-after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles turned out to be quite a little minx, huh? xD Well Erik brings it out in him :))  
> I left it to your imagination what Charles' presents are :))  
> One more chapter left :))


	21. Chapter 21

_1 year later  
_  
It's been a year. One year fuckiversary, anniversary and all that. The happiest year of my life.  
  
Erik and I were madly in love just like in the beginning, if that was possible even more. We were inseparable. We still had tons of sex. All was like he‘d promised me, we had clean fights and dirty make up sex. I'd been with him to every job he took. I'd become a travel writer. I was doing something I love with the person I loved. It's a blessing.  
  
For the last year we've been to Prague, Florence, Vietnam, Paris, Saint-Tropez, Madrid, Vienna, Rome again ... It's been a never-ending journey. Passion. Adventure. Purpose. Love. That's my life now.  
  
We fought sometimes, but it was always about small things. You'd be surprised when you find out about what we fought.  
  
Nope. It wasn't about his whores. He changed his number a long time ago.  
  
I'll give you an example of one of our biggest fights. The so called _toilet paper one_ , as we like to remember it by sometimes and have a laugh about it.

"Hey bite-size, could you pass us some beers from the fridge?" Erik had his friends over to watch some game. No, not friends. Just Azazel. But I'll tell you about the Logan fight some other time.  
  
Raven and Azazel were still together, but they weren't quite like me and Erik. I'm not saying we love each other more than them but... yes, I'm totally saying that.  
  
"Sure, love," I was writing, but they were really into the game and how could I refuse something to my boyfriend.  
  
I handed one to Azazel.  
  
"Thanks Charles."  
  
And one to Erik.  
  
"Oh babe, this is warm," his eyes still on the game.  
  
“I just took it out of the refrigerator.”  
  
“You have to take them from the back of the fridge. That’s where the cold ones are…Come on! Get your head out of your ass and in the game!” he shouted at the TV.

My anger rose, and I took the beer out of his hand a little bit too forcefully and never came back with another. I slammed the door to the bedroom, returning to my writing.

I heard Erik saying something to Azazel, and a few seconds later the sound of the front door closing.

 

***

  
I was beyond furious when he came back. I know I was overreacting but when there's a pickle that makes me mad, it blurred my rational thinking too. I loved this man too much and his every action towards me affected me.  
  
Not only was he an asshole to me but he left without saying a word. Did they go to a bar?

He came back and found me pacing all over the apartment.  
  
"Where were you?" Oh dear, I sounded like a jealous wife.  
  
"We went-"  
  
"Just because I wasn't running around cooling your beer?" I was talking over him, and not very calmly either.  
  
"Hey, no need to get hysterical," _ouch._ He sensed he made a mistake saying that.  
  
"HYSTERICAL??"  
  
"Hey hey, just tell me what's bothering you, Charles," he stepped towards me to take me in his arms, but I didn't let him.  
  
"You never help me clean up the kitchen, only if we fuck there." Where did that came from?  
  
"You do all the cooking, I thought you didn't want me there. I don't want to mess up your system. If you wanted me to help why didn't you say something?"  
  
"You should have figured it out yourself," I was being unreasonable. He started to get frustrated but it wasn't because of my arguments but because I didn't let him near me.  
  
"Y-you disrespect me," now he was angry, his whole face changed. It's the stupidest thing I'd ever said, it wasn't true. He worshipped the ground I stepped on.  
  
"How the fuck do I disrespect you?!" Yep, definitely angry. I'd never seen him like that, actually. Probably the night he wanted to kill Sebastian is a close look to how he looked right now. I had nothing, so I improvised.  
  
“You've never once changed the toilet paper roll.”  
  
"What the fuck?! How exactly does me not changing the toilet paper roll disrespect you?”  
  
“Well, who do you think is going to change it?” he still didn't get where I was getting at and neither was I so I just continued.  
  
"You just assume, 'Oh Charles will do it. He’s got nothing better to do'..."  
  
"I don’t think that! If I need toilet paper and it’s there, I use it. If it’s not, I improvise."  
  
"That's gross, Erik."  
  
"Fine, I'll change the toilet paper roll from now on. Just come here," he opened his arms again, gesturing for me to go to him.  
  
"I don’t want you to change the toilet paper roll because I’m yelling at you. I want you to _want_ to change the toilet paper roll.”  
  
Now he started laughing.  
  
“Why the fuck would anyone want to want to change the toilet paper roll!?”  
  
"For me Erik. _For me_! When you expect me to-"  
  
"Shh babe, I know you're trying to tell me something, but I simply don't understand a shit from what you're saying, and we both know it doesn't have anything to do with toilet paper, or the kitchen. So just tell your stupid asshole of a boyfriend what is it, with simple words," he knew me too well.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... you'll laugh at me."  
  
"You already amused me with that toilet paper speech."  
  
"You're a jerk."  
  
"Hey hey come here, I'm sorry," I let him take me into his arms, why didn't I the first time he offered it, it would had saved me the troubles of talking bullshit I pulled out of my ass. Everything was just better in his embrace.  
  
"I got upset earlier when Azazel said 'thank you', and you didn't and asked me to get you another beer, and then you left me here all alone, without saying a word where you're going. You never do that. I thought you were mad at me because of the beer and it upset me, I felt like you take me for granted."  
  
"Oh, Charles. I'm so sorry, I was so into the game, I didn't mean it. I left because I realized what a shitty boyfriend I was for turning up the TV's volume so much while you were working, so we just went to my apartment, I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Yes, Erik kept his apartment and turned it into studio, and some of his belongings were still there.  
  
I leaned into his body even more. He was the perfect boyfriend damn it, I had nothing on him. Sometimes I even thought we were "fighting" if that's what you'd call a fight because of the amazing make up sex after that.  
  
"So you admit you're an insensitive prick?"  
  
"Well, my prick happens to be extremely sensitive. Wanna see?”  
  
Erik got the habit of using sex as a _weapon_ and a _security blanket_ every time we fought.  
  
I couldn't argue with his ways. They were really effective.

 

***

  
"You were fucking blushing."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You were! I thought only I could make you blush! So do you want him?!"

Oh boy, where do I begin. It's our _Logan fight_. Erik had this crazy idea stuck in his head that Logan was hitting on me. Apparently all the time, which no one else noticed but him. Because it's not true.  
  
Erik and I both are dependent on each other. He's the most important thing in my life, as I was for him. So there was always the fear of losing one another. It's just a feeling of protecting the thing you don't want to lose. So I got worked up over small things, and Erik... he got worked up over... well, over nothing.  
  
Logan got a habit of winking at people, or saying dirty things, jokes and whatever you could think of. It's just the way he is. I liked him and he liked me. In normal proportions. He's like that towards everyone. But when I'm in the same room when he says those things, according to Erik, they are hidden innuendos towards me.  
  
Erik's jealous of everyone. Of my sister, of Azazel, of Moira, even of my cat! But the Logan jealousy takes first place. I myself got jealous from time to time, but not like this. Why? Because he could have anyone he wanted, I knew that. But he picked me. He fought for me. So every time we went out it was a major boost to my confidence. The amount of attention Erik got wherever we were was astounding.  
  
The appreciative glances, the inviting eyes... I noticed all of them, I always did.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Because he wasn't looking at any of them. He was looking at me.  
  
He'd have eyes only for me, and I‘d only have eyes for him. It's that simple.

I'm flattered that he wants me just for himself it makes me feel so loved, but sometimes he drives me crazy. Like right now.  
  
But I learned in time not get too worked up about it. If he could use sex as a security blanket then so could I. So I just gave him a look, _The Look_ , that fuck-me-until-the-world-ends look that I've mastered pretty well over the last year.  
  
It always does the trick to save him from his own madness.

  
***

  
Erik and I decided to do a little bit of a refreshing of the apartment. We talked about what we'd like and I went to the shop while he was on a job in the city. Guess who I met there?  
  
Sebastian. With his new girlfriend of course. Or wife, it was clear they were living together, that was why they were here.  
  
Damn it, where's my handsome boyfriend when I need to show him off?  
  
He left her looking the aisles and came to me.  
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Hello, Sebastian."  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"Oh well, we are just doing some refurnishing in the apartment."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. Me and my boyfriend. Erik. I believe you met him."  
  
"The neighbor guy?" his eyes were wide and I smiled broadly at that.  
  
"Yeah, the neighbor guy."  
  
"You're still together? Living together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, that's great. I'm surprised."  
  
"Why would you be?"  
  
"Well, I never imagined you would like someone like him. Let alone live with him, especially in such short time. I know you pretty well."  
  
"Yeah. I love him and he loves me back. Big surprise, right?" I gave him my best fake laugh.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but I just turned around. I wasn't taking any of Sebastian's shit anymore. I was looking for a tile for the kitchen so I looked around and got the first salesman that passed me. I asked him in a clear voice, while Sebastian still stood pretty close to me.  
  
"My boyfriend likes to fuck my brains out on our kitchen island. Which tile would you recommend for that?"  
  
God bless him, the guy actually showed me some.

  
***

  
Yep, I told Erik about meeting Sebastian. He was so angry and thought it was so suspicious that I met him when he wasn't there. That's the third big fight we had, and that's it. We never fought about anything else.  
  
I'm really proud of us.  
  
Cue make up sex.

  
***

  
He panted in my ear. "Tell me you love me," he demanded but sounded desperate and pleading.  
  
"I… agh… love you… Erik…" I twined my arms around his neck and my heels dug into his lower back. I pushed up, as he pushed in. It was amazing how my body opened up to him.  
  
We kissed a lot when we were having sex. We couldn't get enough of each other's mouths, the trembling lips, the warmth, the eagerness.  
  
"Charles…"  
  
He didn't say it back but he didn't have to. I heard it in every word of his to me. Every time he said my name.  
  
"Tell me you'll never leave me," my voice was breathless.  
  
"I'll never leave you!" It wasn't a sex thing, or something erotic. This was beyond intimate.  
  
Those were our vows.

  
***

  
I became just as lazy as Erik. Because each morning whenever I made an attempt to get up before him, and make him breakfast, he'd pull me to him. And it was incredibly hard to get out of bed when you have a rumpled Erik holding on to your pajamas. Because, and I say this with pride, _his favorite position remained whichever one I was in when he was inside me._

But then again there were mornings where he woke up before me.  
  
"Mmph," I felt him shift at my back, smooth and warm. And naked.  
  
"Shh go to sleep, babe. It's still early."  
  
"Can't... yoh whoke m e up with you alarm cock," his hips moved, pressing his erection into the crease of my butt. I arched my back and pushed into him.  
  
He sucked in a breath and then gasped in my ear. My stomach fluttered in response.  
  
"Sleep, I'll just do my thing," I chuckled and he pulled me even closer to him, holding tight on to my hip.  
  
I felt his lips at the curve of my neck. Then his tongue.  
  
"Oh Erik..." and then he licked and nipped it. Chills went down my body.  
  
Reaching behind me, I grabbed his hip and pulled him into me, grinding my butt against him. He groaned and his hand traveled down my body to pull my pajama, and stroke my already hard cock.  
  
I felt him shifting behind me probably trying to get the lube, but I just kept my eyes closed enjoying myself and let him take care of me. He loved doing it anyway.  
  
Two slippery fingers slid inside my hole and I couldn't help but whimper.  
  
He pulled his fingers in and out, then thrusting them even farther while his other hand kept the same pace on my cock.  
  
"Erik…"  
  
"You're so beautiful…"  
  
I bit the pillow and he continued whispering in my ear.  
  
"Were you dreaming of me, bite-size?"  
  
"Yes… oh Erik."  
  
"Were you dreaming of me touching you like this?"  
  
I said nothing, I just moaned.  
  
"Or maybe I was doing something more?" he gently turned me on my back and guided my hands to the headboard.  
  
"Hold on tight, babe," I remember that dream like it was yesterday. And now I had the real thing going on here, so I just dug my fingernails into the wood of the headboard and waited.  
  
His face lost in desire stimulated all parts of me at once and it was nearly more than I could bear.  
  
My pulse raced out of control, when he first thrust inside me. My body tightly squeezing around him- oh god.  
  
"Oh, you take me so good, Charles," he said through gritted teeth. The words were so hungry, so erotic, that I cried out.  
  
The thumps of the bed never stopped and I was so full, so very, very full. I felt him everywhere, like he was penetrating all the way into my chest. His rhythm increased and so did my breathing. I knew what was coming. I knew _I_ was coming.  
  
I was exploding. Coming apart, and dragging him in with me into that feeling. His body stiffened and he growled as he filled me with his come.  
  
It was so beautiful.  
  
So very good.  
  
Wrapped in Erik's arms. Holding him within my body.  
  
Within my heart.  
  
Within my soul.

 

***

  
 ** _Erik  
_**  
Today is the day of our official fuckiversay/anniversary.  
  
It’s a huge day.  
  
One year ago I would have laughed in the face of everyone who'd say to me they celebrate that shit. But not now, because one year ago, the course of my life was altered forever. The foundation of my existence was shaken.  
  
As well as the bed frame.

So here I am.  
  
Committed.  
  
Monogamous.  
  
Completely, disgustingly infatuated.  
  
And I couldn't be happier.

That's why I'm in the kitchen right now. See me? Whistling, slicing fruit, and squaring a variety of cheeses?  
  
They're for later. We're going to need them—gotta keep the energy up. Because, in my book, you don't just memorialize a fuckiversary. You top it. And considering the Olympic-worthy high bar that was set back then? I've got to work for it, and I'm going to top it so hard that he'll remember it forever.  
  
One year ago I realized how I want to spend the rest of my life. Beside that beautiful boy that just entered our apartment.

I don't want you to think that fuckiversaries are just going to be about humping like dogs. Although, that position is always fun.

But no, it's also about tradition. Sentiment.

Presents.  
  
On this anniversary just one.  
  
One present.  
  
One question.  
  
One answer.  
  
Wish me luck.

  
***

  
As I expected, his jaw hit the floor, as well as his clothes right behind it.  
  
But that wasn't important. Well my cock sprang up like Dracula rising from his coffin, but still, the important thing was the word that was rolling off his lips over and over again.

 _Yes. Yes. Yes.  
_  
And it wasn't because of my skillful tongue this time.  
  
It was Charles promise to stay mine forever.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"  
  
"I love you too, bite-size."  
  
"Fuck me, Erik. Fuck me now," see that. See how confident, bold and brazen my Charles is? That's because he finally sees himself as I see him. The beautiful human being that deserves all the love I could give him.  
  
And it's the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen.  
  
"How do you want it, babe?"  
  
"Hard and deep," he moaned as I kissed his neck and squeezed his ass deliciously." I want to feel every inch of you inside me."  
  
I thrust inside him harshly, as deep as I could and he screamed.  
  
"Yes… please, yes.'"  
  
 _Thump_

"Oh, God."  
  
 _Thump._  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
 _Thump thump._  
  
Yes. We were banging. I grinned on top of him when I felt his amusement and then whispered in his mouth.  
  
"God's not the one fucking you."  
  
"We’re banging the walls, Wall banger," he giggled again, but I growled at his statement, and from the pure bliss that was his warmness clenching around me. His muscles squeezed me hard from base to tip. I wanted this erotic oblivion to last all night.  
  
"Not that either."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Your husband."

And we banged happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's finished! Hopefully I made you smile one last time with this story :))  
> There was a little touch of E. Chase here, and I thought I should give Erik the last word hope you liked it :))  
> It's been really fun writing this story and talking to you guys, so I want to say a big 'thank you' to all of you, for encouraging me to keep writing, you were so wonderful to me, thank you <3  
> Another huge thanks to my lovely beta [emmaswinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaswinter/pseuds/emmaswinter) and of course to the amazing [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl) and [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) for the beautiful art they made which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2961767) and [here](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/107123780081/inspired-by-bang-bang-3) <3  
> I'm going to miss this story so much, probably because it's my first. I may get back to it someday and write a sequel, if you're interested but for now I will post these days the first chapter of each story you wished to read, so I'll see you soon :))  
> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for "Bang Bang"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2961767) by [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl)




End file.
